Wormtail96's Pirates of the Caribbean
by Wormtail96
Summary: Lilo Pelekai always dreamed of meeting pirates...little did she know that the meeting with result in her kidnapping! Now Stitch Jookiba must seek help from the pirate known as Captain Dash Parr...little does he know that Dash has his own agenda...
1. Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life

(A/N) Ahoy there! And welcome aboard to my latest parody, **_Wormtail96's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Invisible Hand! _I watched the movie some time ago, and it has now become one of my most favourite movies of all time!**

Now, I have chosen a some rather interesting characters for the roles which I hope you shall all agree on (With my most favourite character as Jack Sparrow!)

Anyways, on with the fic! Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho!

* * *

**Wormtail96's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Invisible Hand**

**Chapter One**

**A Pirate's Life**

It was foggy…As though it was meant to keep things hidden…There was a large ship out in an ocean, riding along like any other…There was a 5-year old Hawaiian girl out on front of the ship. She had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals. She went by the name of Lilo Pelekai. She was singing a certain little tune to keep herself from being bored to death…"_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up…_AHH!" Lilo gasped as she turned around to see a yellow a humanoid sponge. He wore a white shirt, brown pants, a red tie and black shoes. His name is Spongebob Squarepants.

"Quiet, missy," Spongebob warned. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them on us, do ya?"

"Mr. Squarepants, that will do," a short, big-headed boy walking up to the two, who had black hair pulled back into a scythe-like manner and wore glasses. He wore a black trench coat over a blue jumper that had a grey face on it. His name is Dib Membrain.

"She was singing about pirates," Spongebob explained. "It'd be bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Dib rolled his eyes. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Spongebob nodded to Dib as he walked off. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too," Spongebob muttered to himself. "Even a miniature one." Spongebob pulled out his leather drink-bottle of _Diet Cola _that he carries around his neck as he took a swing.

"I think it'd be really cool to meet a pirate!" Lilo said.

"Think again, Miss Pelekai," Dib replied to her as he walked next to her and looked out to sea. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it, that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves……A short drop and a sudden stop."

Lilo turned to Spongebob as he showed him raise his neck tie up, held his head limp and stuck his tongue out. Lilo gasped a bit from it. "Lieutenant Membrain," a slim alien with four legs, an antenna, and one big eye said. His name is Governor Pleakly. (He wears the clothes he wore at the beginning of _Lilo and Stitch)_, "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my niece."

"My apologies, Governor Pleakly," Dib bowed as he walked off.

"Actually," Lilo said. "I find it all fascinating."

"Yes," Pleakly sighed. "That's what concerns me." He walked off as well.

Lilo turned back to observe the sea again, until she spotted an upside-down umbrella floating along in it. She slightly wondered where it came from. Then she spotted an even bigger thing…an ALIEN BOY! He was on top of broken drift wood as it passed by the ship. Lilo gasped, "Look! An alien boy! There's an alien boy in the water!" Lilo alerted the crew members.

Everyone rushed to where Lilo pointed. Dib then shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." As they were able to save the alien boy and bring him aboard, Dib checked on him. "He's still breathing," he assured everyone.

"Mary, Mother of God," Spongebob gasped as he looked out to sea. Lilo turned as the rest of the crew as they saw the terrible sight before them. A ship destroyed and burned up.

"What happened here?!" Pleakly gasped.

"It's likely the powder magazine," Dib suggested. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Everyone observed many parts as they pasted by. "A lot of good it did them."

"Everyone's thinking it," Spongebob said. "I'm just saying it……Pirates…"

"Heh," Pleakly laughed. "There's no proof of that. It's probably and accident."

Lilo walked over to the alien boy that was just rescued. He alien creature that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. He had retractable antennas, a retractable extra pairs of arms, and retractable quills coming out of his back. He had a faint noticeable scar across his left eye and wore a red collar with something attached to it, "Rouse the captain immediately," Dib ordered a crew member. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Dib picked up the alien boy with difficulty and placed him on a bed.

"Lilo," Pleakly turned to his niece. "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Lilo nodded and quickly followed Dib.

Some search boats were sent to check out the boat for some trace of survivors…there were none…

Lilo watched the alien boy, but then started to stroke his fur. As soon as she touched him, he woke up! He grabbed a hold of Lilo's as if ready to attack and stared at her. Lilo jumped a little, startled, but then said, "It's okay. My name's Lilo Pelekai."

"Stitch Jookiba" Stitch said his name as he let go of her hand and with his expression turning soft.

"I'm watching over you, Stitch" Lilo said kindly. Stitch nodded as he leaned back into the bed and fell asleep immediately, probably from exhaustion. Lilo smiled, but then spotted something on the collar around Stitch's neck. She reached over and looked at it. It was a sort of gold coin. It bared a picture of a skull upon it. "You're a pirate," Lilo thought out-loud.

"Has he said anything?" Dib snuck up upon her.

Lilo gasped as she hid the collar behind her back. Remembering what Did had said what he'll do with pirates, Lilo made up a lie. "His name's Stitch Jookiba. That's all I found out."

Dib nodded as he walked off. Lilo walked up to the front of the ship again and looked at the gold coin she held in her hands. As she looked up, she saw a terrible ship that was completely black with skeletal and elaborate markings and pattern, but what startled her the most…is the flag at its mast…a Jolly Roger…

* * *

**(A/N) Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's CAPTAIN Dash Parr

**Chapter 2**

**It's CAPTAIN Dash Parr**

Lilo jumped up from her bed with a small yelp. She realized that it was all just a dream of back when she had first met Stitch. It is now four years later, and now she is 9 and Stitch is 10. She and Stitch now both lived in a town known as Toon Royal** (A/N) just a combination of Toon and Port Royal. Obviously). **She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, then walked over to her drawer. She opened it and lifted the bottom of the drawer and there lied…the red collar with gold skull coin attatched. She stared at it for a few seconds, before putting it on. She stared at it from a mirror, before someone knocked on her door.

"Lilo?" Pleakly's voice is heard from behind it. Lilo eeped, and quickly tucked it under her night gown and put on robe. "Are you all right?" Pleakly asked. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, sure!" Lilo answered quickly.

The door then opened and her elderly Uncle, Governor Pleakly walked it, with a female humanoid Squirell named Sandy. With her, was a little Irken-brand robot named GIR.

"You are still in bed at this hour?" smiled Governor Pleakly. One of the maids opened the curtains, making Lilo blink at the sudden appearance of light. "It truly is a beautiful day". Outside was the immensely beautiful city of Toon Royal. "Oh, and I have a gift for you," Pleakly said as he lifted the cover off a box that was brought in by a Sandy.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lilo said as she took out a beautiful blue dress from box.

"Isn't it?" Sandy agreed as she took a good look at it herself.

GIR said happily, "I like waffles".

"What's the occasion?" Lilo asked her uncle.

"Does an Uncle need an occasion to give a present to his niece?" Pleakly chuckled. "Go ahead! Put it on!" Lilo walked behind some blinds as Sandy and GIR helped get her dress on. "Actually, I……I hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Lilo inquired.

"Captain Membrain's promotion ceremony," Pleakly explained.

"I knew it!" Lilo stuck her head out of the blinds.

"_Commodore_ Membrain, as he's about to become," Pleakly said. "A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Sandy and GIR both pulled tightly on the strings on a corset that Lilo is wearing, causing her to loose some of her air-capacity. "He has taken a shine to you, you know."

"Gah!" Lilo gasped as the corset got really tight. Lilo had always been rather plump, so it didn't help to have a corset tightening on her upper abdomen.

"Lilo?" Pleakly asked. "How's it coming?"

"It's hard to say," Lilo gasped with strain in her voice.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Toon City,"

"Well, women in Toon City must've learnt not to breathe!" Lilo half-shouted.

Governor Pleakly chuckled softly before focusing his attention on Squidward Tentacles, the butler in the doorway.

"Milord," Squidward walked in. "You have a visitor."

Stitch stood on the first floor near the entranceway of the mansion that Lilo lived in. He has grown-up quite a lot in those 4 years. He stood slightly taller, but was more plump than before, and he now wore a red jumpsuit. He was now a blacksmith that made swords for the Royal Toon Army. He held a long box as he stood patiently, waiting for the governor. He looked at a candle post on a wall and touched it a bit to admire the craftsmanship, but it broke off! He looked around quickly as he nervously thought what to do! As he heard Pleakly coming down, he smirked deviously and quickly stuffed it into an umbrella stand.

"Mr. Jookiba!" Pleakly greeted Stitch. "It is good to see you again."

"Good day, sir!" Stitch greeted. "I have your order." Stitch lifted off the box cover to reveal a beautifully made sword in its sheath. Stitch bowed as he picked it up with his two claws and handed it to Governor Pleakly.

"The blade is folded steel," Stitch explained with a hint of pride in his voice. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Pleakly pulled out the sword and observed it. "If I may?"

Pleakly nodded. He flipped the sword around and held out the handle to to as Stitch took it. "Perfectly balanced,and tang is nearly the full width of the blade" Stitch said as he held 2 fingers underneath the sword, right up to the hilt. Stitch then threw it up into the air and spun perfectly as it came back down, Stitch caught it with great skill. Then, he held it out to Pleakly again.

"Impressive," Pleakly admired. "Very impressive. Commodore Membrain is going to be very pleased with this," Pleakly said as he returned the sword back into its scabbard. "Do pass my compliments on to your master."

"I shall." Stitch bowed as he returned the sword back into its box. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." The two were interrupted by footsteps as Lilo walked down the stairs in her dress with Sandy and GIR. Stitch stood up stunned…

"Lilo, you look absolutely stunning," Pleakly said.

"Stitch," Lilo gasped as she saw him. "It's so good to see you!" She then walked to the bottom step and stood next to her uncle.

"Miss Pelekai," said Stitch, regaining his composure and bowed like a gentleman.

"I had a dream about you last night. It was about the day we met remember?" Lilo continued.

"Lilo! That isn't lady like!" sighed her uncle. Lilo ignored him and turned back to Stitch.

"How could I forget, Miss Pelekai," Stitch said happily.

"Well, how many times must I ask you to call me Lilo?" Lilo smirked.

"At least once more," Stitch said. "Miss Pelekai, as always."

"There. See?" Pleakly said to Lilo. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

"Good day, Mr. Jookiba," Lilo scoffed to Stitch as she, GIR and Pleakly walked off to a carriage.

"Good day!" Stitch said quickly as they left. "Lilo…"

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea, there was a small ship. On top of that ship mast was a 10-year old boy. He had blonde blown-back hair, and blue eyes with a black eye mask worn over it. He wore dark green armour like clothing with a green "X" in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the "X." He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists. Over it, he wore a brown coat and a tricorne hat. At his side is his belt that held his cutlass sword in a scabbard and a blaster. He was a super with the power of super speed. He went by the name of…Dash Parr. 

"Excuess me, Captain!"

Dash looked down as he saw his Co-captain. He was an Irken just about Dash's size, who had green skin, a flat head, two black antennas, and a pair of huge pink eyes. He wore a tricorne hat like Dash's. He also wore a triangular purple sweater, a robotic purple and silver back-pack, long thin black gloves, and long thin black boots. He also carried a cutlass and a big black belt that had two giant pistols attached to it. His name is Zim.

"I need little help here" The ship they were on was sinking and Zim was using a bucket to bail out the water. Dash grabbed a rope and slid down and also started bailing. As they came closer to a town, they saw three skeletons hanged by a rope held above them. Next to them was a sign that said, "Pirates. Ye be warned." Dash and Zim took off their hats and held it against their hearts and held their heads down.

As they came closer to the town, everyone saw them and kept staring. Their ship has completely sunken, but kept moving with the current. The two were up on the crows nest. As soon as they were close enough to the docks, they stepped off and walked off. Then a Jamaican man named Hermes walked up to him with a little kid named Timmy Turner. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock," Hermes said. The four of them then turned to the completely sunken ship.

"What ship?" Zim and Dash laughed.

"And I shall need to know your name," Hermes continued.

"What you say to three shillings," Dash said as he reached into his pocket and put it in Hermes' hand. "and we forget the names?"

Timmy stared up to Hermes and raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to Toon Royal, Mr. Smith and Mr. James," Hermes said as he walked off with Timmy. Dash and Zim then walked off as well……but not without swiping Hermes' pouch of money…

* * *

Many of the Toon soldiers stood in two groups as music played and the newly-appointed Commodore, Dib walked forward. Lilo, GIR and Pleakly stood on a small stage in front of the direction Dib walked. As the immensely hot sun bore down on Lilo, she breathed heavily as she fanned herself with her fan. Dib accepted the sword given to him by Pleakly and handled it a bit. Lilo tried to loosen her corset on her stomach, but to no prevail.

* * *

Dash and Zim strode down some docks, but two guards blocked them. They were two yellow-skinned boys, one with spiky hair, and the other with blue hair and glassed. They were Bart and Milhouse. They both wore soldier uniforms and held to guns with knifes in front of them. "This dock if off limits to civilians," Bart said. 

"I'm terribly sorry," Zim said. "I assure you both, I didn't know." Zim began to walk off, before Dash grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"If we see one," Dash smirked. "We shall inform you immediately." Dash tried to walk on board a ship, but Bart and Milhouse blocked his way. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh?"

Bart and Milhouse looked at each other stupidly, saying, "huh?".

"How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Dash asked.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Bart said.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," Dash said. "But it seems to me that a ship like that…" Dash pointed to a ship off at sea. "…makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"The _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough," Milhouse agreed. "But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

"I've heard of one," Zim said. "It's supposed to be very fast. Almost uncatchable. It's called……The _Invisible Hand_…"

"Ha!" Milhouse laughed at him. "Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

"Actually, Milhouse,_ Invisible Hand_ is a real ship," Bart rebottled.

"No," Milhouse laughed. "No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is," Bart said. "I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yep."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yeah, I have!"

"You've seen a ship with black and grey sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a bloke so evil that Hades itself spat him back out? Hmm?" Milhouse asked annoyed.

"Nope," Bart sighed.

"Thought so!" Milhouse sniffed. Dash and Zim sighed, glad that it's over.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails!" Bart began again. Dash and Zim both muttered, _"Oh, for the love of God..." _

Dash and Zim looked at the quarreling soldiers and quietly, both slinked away towards the ship.

"Oh!" Milhouse waved his hands. "No ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a bloke so evil that Hades spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't be any other ship than the _Invisible Hand_. Is that what you're saying?"

"No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship as can match the _Interceptor_," Milhouse said as he turned back to Dash and Zim who weren't there.

"Hey, where did they go?!" Bart exclaimed.

Milhouse and Bart looked around and saw Dash holding the steering wheel of the _Interceptor_, with Zim standing next to him, waving to the two.

"Hey!" Bart ran up to them and pointed his gun at Dash. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Milhouse pointed his gun at Zim.

"I'm sorry," Dash sighed, stroking the wheel smoothly "It's just such a pretty boat…I mean ship!"

"What's your name, bub?" Bart asked angrilly.

"Smith," Dash thought up. "Or Smithy, if you like. And this is me mate, Jim…Jimmy…Jimmy-Jim-Jim-James!" Dash gestured to Zim.

"Uh, Yeah, that's me" Zim lied, "Jimmy-Jimbo...uh...what he said".

"What's your purpose in Toon Royal, Mr. Smith?" Milhouse asked, "If that's even your real name!"

"Yeah!" Bart said. "And no lies!"

"Well, then, I confess," Dash said. He then said at a fast pace, "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Toontuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"…I said no lies!" Bart snapped.

"Bart, I think he's telling the truth," Milhouse thought.

"But if he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Bart argued.

"_Unless _he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," Zim said.

"Stop confusing us!!!" The two guards yelled.

* * *

Back at the ceremony, Lilo stood alone from the party. Dib walked up to her and requested, "May I have a moment, Miss Pelekai?" Lilo nodded as they walked out to a ledge near the ocean. Lilo was still having trouble breathing in her corset, so she was breathing rather heavily. "You look lovely, Lilo," Dib complimented. 

"Thanks," Lilo gasped, still breathing heavily.

"I apologize if I seem forward," Dib said as he looked away. "But I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved……A marriage to a fine woman." Lilo stared back at Dib in surprise. "And you have become a fine woman, Lilo."

"I can't breath!" Lilo said literally as she bent over.

"Yes, I know" Dib nodded. "I'm a bit nervous myself." Lilo collapsed and fell over the ledge and into the ocean.

Being near the docks, Dash was telling a story to Bart and Milhouse. "And then they made me their chief," Dash said as he noticed a splash to his left. The four of them turned to that direction.

As Dib turned around and saw Lilo gone, he said, "Lilo?" Then he noticed the waves that Lilo made as she fell into the water. **"LILO!"** Dib shouted as he began taking of his coat, about to jump in.

"The rocks!" Wilt stopped his commander. "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!" Soon everyone rushed down to the port.

"Will you be saving her?" Dash asked Milhouse.

"I can't swim!" Milhouse said with embarrasment. Dash turned to Bart and he shook his head no too.

"Pride of the King Mickey's Navy, you are," Dash said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. He turned to Zim, "You, mate?"

"Uh, my alien arms and legs are too thin and bony!" Zim made-up an excuse.

"Oh, for Pete's sake…! Do not lose these!" Dash ordered as he handed his hat, coat and belt with blaster and cutlass sword to the three of them. Dash got up on the side of the_ Interceptor_ and dove right into the water.

As Lilo is sinking, her necklace came out and the gold coin sort of gave off…a vibration through the sea……

"What the hell was that?" Bart asked. Milhouse just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't be…" Zim gasped. Suddenly the wind changed as it was blowing a flag one direction…then blew the other way…

Dash dove deeper into the water with super speed as he spotted Lilo on the bottom of the ocean. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up the surface. He took a deep breathe, but was quickly brought down again by the weight between the two of them. Dash quickly ripped off Lilo's dress as it was weight them down. With a boost of speed, He carried her back to the docks. Not paying attention to the sudden change in weather as it quickly got cloudy…Bart, Milhouse and Zim helped Dash pull Lilo on top of the dock.

"She's not breathing!" Milhouse panicked.

"Move, you morons!" Dash ordered as he pushed him out of the way. He picked up a rigged knife and cut open Lilo's corset, immediately Lilo breathed in and coughed up a lot of water. Dash handed the corset to Bart as he stared blankly.

"I never would've thought of that," Bart said, amazed.

"Clearly you've never been to Nomanisan Island," Dash sighed. Then he noticed the gold medallion around Lilo's neck. He held it up and stared at it. "Where did you get that?"

Dib and his troops ran to the dock and draw their swords and pointed them at Dash. Dib had his sword right under Dash's chin. "On your feet," Dib ordered.

"Lilo!" Pleakly gasped as he and GIR made their way to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lilo said, still breathing heavily.

Pleakly then saw that Bart was holding Lilo's corset. Bart immediately threw it down and pointed to Dash.

GIR then saw Zim, and said, "Hey, you look like and Irken" he then jumped on his head and laughed gleefully.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Zim screamed throwing GIR off of his head.

"Shoot them, boys" Pleakly commanded.

"Uncle Pleakly!" Lilo shouted.

"What?!" Pleakly said innocently.

"Commodore," Lilo turned to Dib. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Dib said nothing, but nodded as his troops lowered their weapons. Dash held his hands together as he nodded appreciatively to Lilo. Dib returned his sword back to its scabbard as he held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order." Dash was a little hesitant, but held his hand out, all the same. Dib grabbed his right hand and moved up his sleeve to see that Dash had a brand that is the letter P. "Had a brush with the North Metroville Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"D'oh!" Dash and Zim groaned in a Homer Simpson style.

"Hang him," Dib ordered. "Keep your guns on him, men. Wiggum, fetch some irons." Dib then lifted the sleeve higher as it showed Dash with a tattoo of an 'I' with an oval shape around it. "Well, well. Dash Parr, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Dash Parr, if you please, sir," Dash answered back.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Dib sneered.

"We're in the market, as it were," Zim laughed.

"He said he came to commandeer one," Bart said.

"Told you he was telling the truth!" Milhouse said. "These are his, sir." Milhouse held out Dash's stuff that he handed him.

Dib picked up the blaster and had a look see. "Has one shot. No additional shot nor powder," Dib decided to ridicule Dash a bit. He picked up Dash's compass. As he opened it, it spun wildly. "A compass that doesn't point north," Dib smirked at Danny. He pulled out Dash's cutlass sword, which is like any other. "Cutlass sword. And I half expected it to be made of wood." Dib slid the sword back in. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Dash smirked.

Dib then grabbed Dash and Zim by their arms and dragged them off.

"Commodore," Lilo said as she followed them. "I really must protest." Dib handed the two to Polic Chief Wiggum as Wiggum began to put iron handcuffs on them. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Dib explained.

"Seems it's enough to condemn him..." sighed Zim, joining in on the conversation.

"Indeed," Dib said.

When Wiggum finished putting on the cuffs, Dash immediately threw his cuffs around Lilo's neck and held her like a hostage.

"No!" Pleakly exclaimed. "No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Dash whispered into Lilo's ear. He turned to Dib, "Commodore Membrain…my belongings, please. And my hat," he smirked. Dib stood still. "Commodore." Dash pulled a little tighter around Lilo's neck. Dib had no choice, he took Dash's things. "It is Lilo, isn't it?" Dash whispered into Lilo's ear.

"It's Miss Pelekai to you!" Lilo hissed.

"Miss Pelekai, if you'd be so kind," Dash said calmly. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Dib handed Dash's things to Lilo. Dash took his blaster and spun Lilo around, with his blaster pointed at her head. "Now if you'll be very kind." Lilo gave him a dirty look as she put on Dash's items upon his person. As she put on his belt that held his cutlass sword, Dash said, "Easy on the goods, darling…"

"You're despicable," Lilo growled.

"Sticks and stones, love," Dash replied.

"Hope you don't think badly of me!" Zim laughed.

"I saved your life. You saved mine," Dash continued. "We're square." Dash spun Lilo around again and kept his blaster on her head. "Gentlemen, milady," Dash whispered into her ear. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Dash Parr!" Dash pushed Lilo into the hands of her uncle as he and Zim bolted out of there. They grabbed a hold of rope nearby. Dash kicked a contraption that had the rope in place and soon, they were pulled high into the air. The other end of the rope came down and a cannon was strapped to it! It crashed into the dock, and several people fell into the water. Dash and Zim got on top of the pulley system, and then it started spinning. **"AAGGHH!!!"** they screamed.

"Now will you shoot them?" Dib shouted. "Open fire!" Everyone pulled out their guns/blasters and fired, but missed every time **(A/N) Idiots!)**. Dash and Zim landed onto another wooden post as they threw their cuffs over a rope there and slid down it to the town. They ran off as fast as they can as blaster bolts sailed through that air at them.

"Danny," Dib turned to another one of his troops. "Mr. Parr and his friend have a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate them to miss it."

The troops ran around the town, searching for and trace for Dash or Zim. As they found them, Zim shouted, "Dash, I'll lead them away! You go some other way!" As Zim ran away, the troops follow as Dash dove into a pile of potatoe sacks for cover.

Dash then slipped into a blacksmith shop and saw a sleeping, fat man red devil guy who was completely unclothed in a chair. He was holding a rum bottle. Dash tip-toed quietly to him and gave him a quick tap to see if he'll wake. Nothing. As Dash began to walk away, he quickly turned back and shouted, "Whoa!" Nothing.

Dash quickly got to work to remove his cuffs. He grabbed a hammer and began to wack away at it. Nothing. He then noticed the gears that are operated by a scottish pug-dog by the name of Monroe. Dash picked up an iron hook and heated it over a fire until it turned red…well, you can tell the rest.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Monroe shouted as he began moving. Dash threw his cuffs on one of the gears and as it met with another, it broke!

"Yes!" Dash cried out, but stopped as he noticed the door open……

* * *

**(A/N) And I'll end it there! Next chapter, it's Dash versus Stitch, the first appearance of the _Invisible Hand, _and we meet the guy playing Captain Barbossa! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Invisible Hand

**Wormtail96: Why must you two always settle your problems with violence!**

**Dash: Becuase I hate the blue fatso here!**

**Stitch: And I hate speed-freak!**

**Wormtail96: Okay, fine! Just fight in this chapter and get it over! (Remembers something) Oh, yeah! This chapter, we meet who is playing Captain Barbossa!**

**The character who is playing Barbossa walks in, and Dash and Stitch gasp in shock.**

**Dash and Stitch: YOU?!**

**Wormtail96: Glad to see that you all know each other. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Invisible Hand**

The door opened…and in stepped Stitch.

"Man, I'm tired" he yawned. He then retracted his extra arms, his antennas, and the spike on his back back into his body. Stitch then saw Monroe still running around his post and runs over to calm him down. "That's strange…," Stitch muttered. Then he turns to see the red-devil guy still sleeping in his chair. "Right where I left you," Stitch smirked. Stitch then turns around as sees his hammer on an anvil. "Not where I left you," Stitch wondered. Stitch noticed a hat and reaches for it. A sword then falls flat on top Stitch's claw as Stitch then quickly recoils it.

There stood Dash Parr holding his sword. "Please **DO NOT **touch the hat, mate."

"You're the one they're hunting," Stitch gasped. He then growled angrilly, "The pirate!"

"You seem somewhat familiar," Dash thought out loud. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Stitch answered angrily, his eyes narrowing down to slits.

"Ah," Dash nodded. "Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" Dash turns away and is about to leave when Stitch's extra body parts burst out of his body. He then gets his own sword and holds it in front of Dash's path. "Do you think this wise, Troggy…crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Pelekai," Stitch said angrily.

"Only a little, You can't deny me my fun!" Dash said as he held his pointing finger and thumb an inch apart. Dash then made a cut at Stitch, but he quickly parries. "Wow! You actually know what you're doing," Dash admired. "I'll give you that. Excellent form. But tell me, Blue boy, how's your footwork? If I step here…" Dash makes a couple steps to the right and Stitch follows his pattern. "Very good. Now I step again…" Dash walks to the left and Stitch follows. "Ta." Dash sheathes his cutlass and makes a quick Dash to the door, becuase Stitch has idiotically let Dash get in front of him and is now closer to the door…at least until Stitch throws his sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit. The sword was stuck just a few inches away from his face, but he seems unfazed. Dash groaned then tries to pull it out, but is unsuccessful. "I'll admit, that is a wonderful trick…except, once again you are between me and my way out. And here's the good part: now you have no weapon." Dash pulls out his sword as he charges over to Stitch. Stitch looks to his right and takes out three plasma blasters and a sword with a heated tip from his fireplace. At which, Monroe shrieks in terror and tries to hide.

Dash and Stitch threw blow after blow at each other, but each parrying every attack each other sent. Stitch shot at Dash a few times with his blasters, but Dash dodged each blast with his speed, and then used his speed to try to gather up all the nearby dust in a compact tornado to use to distract Stitch.

Dash looked to his right and saw a rope supporting coal weighing a couple of tons. He then cut the rope to try to slingshot himself out of the building, but Stitch calmly catched the two-ton item with one hand with incredible alien strength and threw it aside.

It was then that Dash used the chains on the handcuffs he still had on and caught it on Stitch's blade and got rid of it. But Stitch slips away and is able to pull out another sword he had on the wall. After dodging a few blasts from Stitch's blasters, Dash then makes a slash at Stitch, who quickly blocks. Dash got a good look around the place and sees a **LOT **of swords. "My God, Who makes all these bloody swords?"

"I do!" Stitch answered as he tried to attack Dash again, but he ducked. "And I practice with them…" Attack, parry, blast. "Three hours a day! And that includes the blasters as well as the swords!"

Slash and block. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Dash snickered. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet……" His smile dropped quickly though. "You're not a 'fruit' are you?" **(A/N) I think you all grasp at what that is)**

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them. Stitch hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Dash' left wrist and throws it up so it is stuck in the beam above, in return Dash hits a loose board which hits Stitch in the jaw and off the cart. Dash lifts himself into the air and hooks his feet around the beam as he uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Stitch climbed back on. Stitch is thrown into a wall, and then climbs up the wall, into the rafters and cuts free a heavy net of barrels which sends Dash up into the rafters as well. Stitch got another sword as they continued the fight, jumping from beam to beam. Dash loses his sword and Stitch holds his sword and points his blasters at Dash, smirking. Dash smirked with him as he quickly jumps down and Stitch jumps along with him. Dash then quickly blinds Stitch with sand; takes out his blaster and pointed it ast Stitch while Stitch protects his eyes.

"You cheated..." Stitch hissed.

"Pirate,"

Then, they hear men trying to break the door down. Dash spots a back door and as he tried to move there, Stitch blocked his way.

"Move away!" he ordered the little blue alien.

"No," Stitch said simply.

Please?" begged Dash, getting desperate. Stitch blinked. It was the first time a pirate ever said please to him.

"No!" Stitch said firmly. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Dash groaned as he cocked his gun. "This shot is not meant for you," Dash said plainly. Stitch looked puzzled, but soon regained his composure, as he calmly and seriously retorted, "Just as well. Given that I'm bulletproof, it would be a wasted shot anyway.".

"Let's see now. You've demonstrated super-strength, retractable arms and wall-climbing plus you, in all apparent seriousness, claim your skin is bulletproof. That's it. I want a list of EVERYTHING you can do before we duel again" Dash told him with a hint of boredom. Stitch had another confused on his face…just as Dash gets hit on the head with a bottle of rum. He laughs goofily like Woody Woodpecker and falls unconscious. Behind Dash……stood the red-devil guy.

"There he is!" Wilt said as he and the others broke down the door. "Over here!"

Dib walked in as well and all the troops had their guns pointed at the unconscious Dash with a still goofy unconsious look on his face. "Excellent work, Mr. Red Guy," Dib congratulated Red Guy. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Red Guy saluted. Stitch rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Well," Dib said as he looked at Dash. "I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Dash Parr _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

* * *

Later, It was night in Toon Royal…and rather foggy to boot. In the Toon Prison, prisoners tried waving a bone to a grey-hound named Santa's Little Helper that has the keys to the prison in its mouth. 

"Come here, boy," Lock waved.

"Want a nice juicy bone?" Shock asked. "Come here!"

"Come on!" Barrel begged.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Dash sighed, with his hat over his face, in the next cage with Zim, who was apparently captured as he tried to fly away…unsuccessfully I might add.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" Barrel deadpanned.

"_I wonder if it makes them feel even worse if I revealed that I can understand everyone word their saying,"_ SLH the dog winked to the readers.

"So, got that infernal mechanical backpack to work yet, mate?" Dash asked Zim.

"Nope. I'm telling ya, It's an outdated piece of junk" Zim sighed. "Something's up with this fog………"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Governor's house, Lilo was in her bed and GIR was sleeping over. GIR filled a bed warmer and put it between the sheets of the bed. "There you go, Lilo. I know it was a difficult day for you, so I'm gonna help ya anyway I can." 

"I suspected Commodore Membrain would propose," Lilo sighed. "But I must admit I wasn't exactly prepared for it."

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate," GIR said. "Must have been terrifying."

"Oh, you bet," Lilo said. "It was terrifying."

"But I liked that Irken!" GIR smiled, "He seemed like a nice guy if you ask me".

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I was designed to serve Irkens, after all" GIR said, He then went onto a different topic. "But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! Now, that's a smart match, Lilo, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match," Lilo muttered as if it wasn't that at all. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well," GIR smirked. "What about that Stitch Jookiba. He's a fine man to mach you, too."

Lilo sighed and her pillow onto GIR, completely covering him.

"Hey!" GIR protested, his voiced muffled under the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the blacksmith shop, Stitch is hammering a new sword, when he felt this strange chill down his spine. He opens a window and takes look out onto the deserted street as a cat quickly runs by……as if running away from something…

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the Fort, Governor Pleakly and Commodore Membrain walked along it. "Has my niece given you an answer yet?" Pleakly asked. 

"No, she hasn't," Dib answered said without any emotion of it…but truly desired to know if she'll say yes.

"Well," Pleakly said. "She has had a very trying day……Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Yes...bleak. Very bleak," Dib agreed. Suddenly a crumbling sound is heard over the distance.

"What in the name of Black Doom's locker was that?" Pleakly asked in worry.

"Cannon fire!" Dib cried as he tackles Pleakly to the ground to protect him from the rumble. "Return fire!" Dib ordered some of the troop on the Fort.

* * *

Back in the Jail... 

"I know those guns," Dash looked up and looks out of his little window. "It's the _Hand_…" he said to Zim.

"The _Invisible Hand _?" Lock asked in fear. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near three years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Dash asked. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Lock put on a confused look as he looked towards his cell mates.

* * *

Meanwhile, The _Invisibile Hand'_s guns are destroying the battlements and the pirates are now coming ashore in rowboats. Two of them being a large grey albatross who wore goggles, gloves and boots and a green hawk who also wore goggles, gloves and boots. The hawk had an ear ring, and the albatross had a wooden eye. The invasion of pirates was terrible the slaughter of many innocent Toons. Plankton, a tiny sea bug, lighted up some bombs as he threw them into people's homes and destroying everything inside. 

Stitch, back in his workshop, picks up his sword, a few plamsa blasters, a hatchet, and a knife to fight the invading pirates. Outside, Stitch saves Lisa Simpson by killing Plankton with his hatchet. "Argh!" Plankton cried, he then said, "well this stinks", then he falls to the ground. Stitch runs by him and picks up his hatchet and then runs to the other pirates and starts fighting with his sword and plasma blasters.

At the cannon area, Dib was shouting orders to soldiers. "Sight the muzzle flash! Aim for the flashes! I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" Several cannons are shot in the _Invisible Hand_'s direction. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office." As another cannon hit them. "That's an order!"

"I'll let you know," Pleakly said proudly. Another cannon strike, and he smiled nervously, "I'll be in your office."

* * *

Back at the Governor's house; pirates are running through the gates and knocked on the door. Lilo looks out her window and sees the devastation the pirates laid on her town. As she spots the pirates at her door, she quickly runs downstairs to warn Squidward. "Don't open the door!" But it was already too late… 

Squidward opened the door. "Hello, chum," Jet, the green humanoid hawk, said before shooting Squidward. Lilo gasped in terror as the pirates swarm into the house. "Up there!" Jet pointed to Lilo.

Lilo quickly runs back to her room and locks the door. GIR ran over to her. "Lilo, they've come to kidnap you!"

"What?!" Lilo asked in shock.

"You're the Governor's niece," GIR explained. "How else are they gonna make a profit out of all this?"

"In here!" a voice shouted as Jet and Storm, the grey humanoid albatross tried to break down the door.

"Listen," Lilo said to GIR. "They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." As Jet and his Storm breaks into the room and see Lilo run off to another room.

GIR manages to get out. As he runs away from the house, "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He exclaimed like a little girl

As Jet runs into the room Lilo was in, she quickly swings the bed warmer in his beak. Jet falls to the floor. As she tried to hit Storm, he caught it. "Ha! Gotcha!" But she releases ashes onto his head. "It's hot! Oh it's hot! And not the good kind of hot!"

"Come on, you idiot!" Jet roared as he pulled Storm after Lilo. Lilo escapes the room from another door and quickly runs down stairs, but is cornered on the stairs as Storm jumped over the railing upstairs and landed in front of her.

"Ha! It worked!" Storm laughed happily. Then suddenly, a cannonball went through the wall and was coming right at Anti-Cosmo.

"Oh poopie…"

**BAM!!!**

While Jet and Storm were distracted by one of their own being taken out, Lilo runs away. Jet and Storm began chasing again, but are stopped by a falling chandelier. Lilo locks a door to a meeting room and then tries to get a sword out of a mantle, but is unable to pull it out of it. "Oooooh! Why...won't...you...come...out!!!"

Jet and Storm break the door down eventually. "We know you're here, Poppet," Jet whispered. "There's no other way out…"

"Poppet?!" Storm asked. "That has to be the most dumb…!"

"Shut it!" Jet clamped Storm's mouth. He then went back trying to find Lilo, "Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you." Storm looks at Jet questioningly, but only smiles. "We will find you, Poppet." Lilo was hiding in a cabinet with the door hung over by a small crack. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Yeah, the gold cal-! Hey, what a minute...gold calls…?" Jet shut Storm's mouth before he even finishes.

Lilo held up her gold medallion and looked at until she saw Jet's eye at the door's crack. "'Ello, Poppet."

"Parley!" Lilo cried out as they opened the cabinet door.

"Eh?" Storm asked.

"Parley. You heard me! I invoke the right of parley," Lilo explained. "According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain.

"I know the code!" Jet snapped, annoyed

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," Lilo explained more, crossing her arms

"To blazes with the code!" Storm said something stupid and smart at the same time and he pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Lilo.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" Jet smacked Storm's head and swatted the blaster out of his hand/wing. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch is fighting with Terrence. Terrence then took him by suprise and grabbed him, holding him defenseless. "Say goodbye!" Then a sign falls and knocks him into a store. 

"Goodbye," Stitch smirked, but then noticed Lilo being led by Jet and Storm to the _Invisible Hand. _"Lilo!" But then he sees Plankton, as though he wasn't dead. Stitch gasped at how this was possible. Plankton then pointed downward. Stitch looked down and spotted one of Plankton's bombs underneath him. Stitch backed away, but when the fuse ended and……nothing happened. Plankton raised his only eyebrow, while Stitch just shrugged.

"Outta my way, Trog!" Bob Fett flew by and knocks Stitch on the head with his blaster rifle. And Stitch promptly faints……

* * *

Back in the Jail, a hole is blown in a cell next to Dash and Zim's. "My sympathies, friends," Shock said as she and the others escaped. "You've no manner of luck at all." 

"That's it!" Zim proclaimed as he picks up the bone and whistles. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Zim. Come on." Santa's Little Helper decided to toy with them and began to walk over. "Come on, good boy! That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy earth mutt." Then are door is thrown open and Monroe runs out of there scared. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't……"

Suddenly, the prison guard is thrown down the stairs. Kevin **(A/N) From _Ed, Edd 'n; Eddy_) **takes a look a round. "Hey, this ain't the armory."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Kevin," Oogie Boogie chuckled. "Captain Dash Parr and his Irken Co-Captain, Zim."

Kevin spits at their direction. "Last time I saw Dorks, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. Their fortunes aren't improved much".

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Dash smirked. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

"Ah!" Oogie growled as he grabs Dash's throat…but Oogie's arm was……skeletal.

"So there is a curse," Dash whispered. "That's..."

...interesting." Zim finished.

"You know nothing of Hell!" Oogie snarled. He let go as they left.

Dash put on a pondering look as he looked at the bone Zim was holding. "That's very interesting……"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Invisible Hand, _Lilo is rowed across with the pirates as the board the _Invisible Hand._ In front of Lilo, was a tall, grey bully/pirate by the name of Francais **(A/N) From _Fairly Odd Parents)_**. "I didn't know we were taking on captives," Francais folded his arms. 

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Zero," Jet explained.

"I am here to negotiate…" Lilo began before being thumped backwards by Francais.

"You'll speak when spoken to, Punk!" Francais growled.

Then, a blue water-like creature grabs Francais' wrist. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." He said in a watery voice.

The blue water-like creature had two tentacles coming out of the back of his head and green orb-like eyes. He had large water-like claws and massive stomping feet. He wore dark-blue pirate captain attire with a dark-blue captains hat **(His attire parody's Captain Barbossa's attire). **This was Chaos Zero, the captain of the _Invisible Hand_

On his shoulder was a red version on Stitch, except he had yellow teeth, frilly ears, crooked antennas, and he wore a black jumpsuit. This was Leroy, Zero's pet alien and first mate.

"Aye, Captain Chaos Zero," Francais nodded crumpily.

"My apologies, Miss," Zero turned to Lilo.

"Ih" Leroy said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and up into his nose, licking the insides

"Captain Zero," Lilo said bravely as she tried to remember her Uncle's teachings of negotiation. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Toon Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates," Zero explained. "What is it that you want?"

"Plain in simple," Lilo snapped. "I want you to leave and never come back!" There was a pause, and then several laughs were made as she said it.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Zero said.

"Huh?" the Readers, and a few pirates named Gaston, Mr. Crocker, The Flying Dutchman, and Grievous asked.

"Means 'no.'" Zero explained dryly.

"Fine," Lilo said as she took off the medallion and held it over the sea. "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag," Zero said. "That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for," Lilo said. "I recognized the ship. I saw it four years ago on the crossing from Cartoon English Channel."

"Did ya, now?" Zero rolled his green orb eyes.

"Yep," Lilo nodded. "Well, I suppose if it's worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She drops it a bit but caught it at the last second as all the pirates lunge forward, shouting "NOOOOOOO!!!" in a goofy slow-motion.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha," Zero chuckles. "You have a name, Little Missy?"

"Lilo…Jookiba," Lilo said for some reason. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Zero's green orb eyes widened as she said this.

"Miss Jookiba…?" Zero asked in slight suprise, as he turned to the rest of the crew.

"Bootstrap," they kept muttering.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" Zero asked suspiciously. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Lilo said angrilly.

"Very well," Zero said as he held out his giant water-like claw. "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return."

Lilo seemed a bit hesitant, but hands it over. Zero hands the medallion to Leroy as he scurried up a rope, giggling, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Our bargain?" Lilo asked. Zero put his claw under his chin, making a thinking gesture. Then he just shruggs, and says nothing as he walks away from her.

"Still the guns and stow 'em," Francais ordered the pirates. "Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

"Hey!" Lilo ran after Zero. "You've gotta take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren…"

"First," Zero turned to face her. "Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so, technically, I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call, well, 'guidelines' than actual rules……Welcome aboard the _Invisible Hand_, Miss Jookiba…"

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, no! Lilo's been captured! Zero you scallywag! Also, I think I just need to bring this up; I am going to be taken a short break from _Anti-Toons _for a little while. I will continue it, but I just need time for inspiration. Anyway, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Chapter 4**

**The Plan**

The next day…Stitch awoke on the street in the morning. Much of the town was damaged. Remembering what happened to Lilo, he quickly rushed to the fort to speak with Dib. Dib was in his office with Pleakly, Bart and Milhouse. "Guys, they've taken her," Stitch rushed over. "They've taken Lilo."

"Mr. Simpson, Mr. Vanhouten, remove him," Dib ordered, completely ignoring Stitch.

Stitch glared back in disbelief. "We have to hunt them down," Stitch said persistantly. "We must save her."

"Oh, yeah? And where do you propose we start?" Pleakly asked Stitch. "If you have any information concerning my niece, please share it."

"That Dash Parr," Milhouse thought out loud. "He talked about the _Invisible Hand_…"

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Bart put in.

"Then ask him where it is," Stitch ordered. "You can make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No, way..." Dib deadpanned. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Parr locked in his cell ergo, so that means they are not his allies" He turned to Pleakly, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Stitch angrily buries the hatchet he was carrying, into the table. "That's not good enough! Even if we do, they'll be far from capturing!"

"Mr. Jookiba," Dib glared at Stitch. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and I can you that this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Lilo." Dib pulled out the hatchet and hands it back Stitch.

* * *

Back at the jail…Zim was trying to pick the lock with the bone from before. Dash was lying on the floor, bored. 

"Please work…" Zim begged desperatly as he kept turning the bone. Suddenly, Dash and Zim heard footsteps. Zim leaves the bone in the lock and backs off, seating down and whistling a tune.

It was Stitch. He turned to see them in the cell. "You. Parr!"

"Aye," Dash answered dully as he raised his head a bit.

"You're familiar with that ship…the _Invisible Hand_?" Stitch asked.

"Hmmm, we've heard of it," Zim answered from Dash.

"Where does it make berth?" Stitch asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Dash asked himself. "Have you not heard the stories, mate?" Dash waited for a reply from Stitch…and when it didn't come; he sighed and lay back down. "Captain Zero and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. DUH!"

"The ship's real enough," Stitch thought. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why do you ask me?" Dash asked as he examined his nails…even though there's a glove and a silver cuff-link over it…

"Because you're pirates," Stitch snarled

"And, and I suppose you want to turn pirate yourself?" Zim laughed tauntingly.

"Never!" Stitch snapped as he waved his claw in front of him to make his point. "They took Miss Pelekai."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see," Dash smirked. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me and Zim, here."

"I can get you out of here," Stitch said as he examined the cell door.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Zim asked. "The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells," Stitch explained. ""Yes. The blacksmith shop built this cell doors pretty strong... but NOT as strong as I am." He then cracked his knuckles

"What's your name?" Dash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stitch Jookiba," Stitch answered.

"Hmm, Stitch, ay?" Dash said. "Good, strong name...for someone of your appearance, of course. No doubt, named that by your father, eh?"

"Yes…" Stitch raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Uh-huh," Dash nodded as he jumped up off the ground. "Well, Mr. Jookiba, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Invisible Hand_ and your Hawiian lass. Do we have an accord?" Dash held out his gloved hand.

Stitch stared at it for second, but then they shook hands. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Dash nodded. "Now, get me and Zim outta here."

Stitch rips Dash and Zim's cell door off its hindges with one bare hand. He held it above his head as Dash and Zim walked out.

"Well, I need to remember to call you if I ever lose the keys to my house" Dash guffawed, "That is, if I had a house"

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry. Someone will have me rip the door off," Stitch said as placed the door down and he ran off.

"Not without my belongings," Dash said as he picked up his coat and belt that held his pistol and cutlass sword.

"You guys aren't without me, are ya?"

The three turned around to see now one there.

"Um, down here" The voice came. The three looked down and saw GIR waving, "Hi".

"Oh, no! Not this freak!" Zim groaned, slapping his own head, and dragging his fingers down his face as if he had a splitting head-ache.

"Excuse me, shorty." Dash walked up to GIR. "And why would we bring a little tin-man like you along?"

"Because first off, Lilo's my master and you can't honestly think I'll let her stay kidnapped by pirates, second, I was designed to help any Irken in any case, which in this case is Zim" GIR explained, still smiling. "And if you don't, i'll have to report you two breaking out."

"Welcome aboard!"

Zim rolled his eyes at this and then began to try to get his pack back to work again. Stitch noticed.

"What are you doing?" Stitch asked.

"I'm trying to get this stupid back pack to work, what does it look like?" Zim snapped. Stitch then took the back pack and tammpered with it.

"That's easy! I've got blacksmith experience PLUS a super-computer-like brain. Both definitely come in handy for fixing alien technology." After Stitch was finished, the lights back pack began to glow, indicating it was working again.

Zim muttered as he snatched the back pack away, "Show-off."

* * *

Later, at the docks... 

"So we're gonna steal the ship?" Stitch asked. "That ship?" Stitch glances at the _Dauntless_.

"No...commandeer," Zim said. "We're going to commandeer that ship."

"Nautical term," Dash shrugged. "One question about your business, Stitchy, or there's no use going. This girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Stitch said proudly.

"Oh, good," Dash nodded. "No worries, then."

Later…Stitch, Dash, Zim and GIR were under a boat underwater with Dash in the lead. (With Stitch taking great care to keep his upper-abdomen just above the water)

"This is either complete insanity or sheer brilliance," Stitch shook his head.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Dash stated as they continued. Stitch then accidentally stepped into a lobster cage in the water. Stitch tried to get it off, but was stuck. He groaned with annoyance as he continued on. An empty barrel was floating and was attached to the cage and as Stitch walked on, it passed by Timmy who was fishing with the string tied to his toe.

As the four board the _Dauntless_, everyone on board gasped. "Everyone stay calm!" Dash held up his arms. "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" GIR said as he pulled out his a blaster and pointed it at them. The crew looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. Dash turned his head and looked at GIR and shook his head in annoyance.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three men……and a little tin-can," Beastboy (who was on the ship) said. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Dash then pulled out his pistol at Beastboy's nose. "Mate…I'm Captain Dash Parr. Savvy?"

Wilt notices Beastboy and his men on a small boat as he then focused at the _Dauntless_…and saw the four stealing it. "Commodore!"

Beastboy was waving and screaming like an idiot from the boat as he screamed, "Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_! They've taken the ship. Parr, Zim, GIR and Jookiba…they've taken the _Dauntless_!"

Dib quickly pulled out his spyglass and sees the four on board the ship. "Rash, Jookiba, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

"Raise ..." Dash began to tell the other three as he saw Stitch already pulling up and catching the anchor with his great strength. The super-speed pirate then finished "... the anchor. Never mind."

GIR noticed the _Interceptor_ started to set sail and came after them. "Here they come." Dash turned a bit to see the ship……and then smirked…

Beastboy ordered everyone within his boat to also go after the four, "Bring her around! Bring her around! Don't just sit there! Bring her around"

When the _Interceptor _caught up with the _Dauntless_, Dib and all his men boarded the _Dauntless_. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," Dib ordered angrilly. Meanwhile, Dash, Stitch, Zim and GIR swung onto the _Interceptor_. Zim quickly brought out a mechanical spider-leg with some difficulty of control and cut the boarding lines that connected the ships and started to sail away. The back pack may have been fixed, but Zim's ability to opperate it was still rusty.

Then, Dib noticed and shouted, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" But it was already too late.

"Thank you, Commodore," Dash waved. "For getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," Dib ordered his men.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," Danny Fenton replied to his order.

"Ah, we don't need to catch them," Dib explained. "Just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands come about. Run out the guns," Eggman ordered everyone and then turned to DIb. "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

Dib merely replied. "Well, I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."

"Commodore," Metal Sonic called. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Without warning…the _Interceptor _crashed into the long boat that had Beastboy's crew. "Oh, poop…" The _Interceptor_ bears down on his boat. "Abandon ship!" They jump off just in time as the boat is broken up and sinks under the _Interceptor_.

"Sorry mates!" Zim called out.

"Just kidding, we're not really that sorry!" Stitch called out as well.

"I'm sorry, but that's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Wilt admired.

"So it would seem," Dib growled.

It was some time later, as the four were doing their own things aboard the ship. As Stitch was sharpening his sword he told his story to the others. "When I was a kid living in Cartoon England, my mom raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my dad."

"Is that so?" Dash said, seemingly ignoring him, but actually hearing every word.

"My father, Jumba Jookiba. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not an idiot, Dash. You knew my father."

Dash sighed, "I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as Jumba Jookiba. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Jookiba."

"Bootstrap?" Stitch and GIR asked.

"Good man," Zim said as he put his hand on Stitch's shoulder.

"Good pirate," Dash said. "I swear you look just like a spitting image of him...except with fur...and big two eyes..."

"It's not true," Stitch said, being ignorant and cutting in. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"Mate, he was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Dash pressed the truth.

"My father was not a pirate!" Stitch snapped as he pulled out his sword.

"Put it away, Troggy," Dash said. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Stitch declared. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I would have killed you."

"Well, then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Dash turned the steering wheel to move one of the sails so that the yard catches Stitch and swings him out over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Dash ordered "The only rules that really matter are these…what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, mate, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you sink and drown but I can't bring this ship into Toontuga all by me, tin-man and this idiot here, savvy? So…" Dash swings him back on board and offers him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Stitch was hesitant…but takes back his sword. "Toontuga?"

"Toontuga," Zim nodded.

"Is that place safe?" GIR asked nervously.

Zim turned to him and smirked a wicked smirk. "Would you even believe me if I told you, mate?"

"Not really" GIR replied.

* * *

Some time later... 

They have reached the island of Toontuga. A place where pirates' hideaways are. Like a safe haven. There were many Toons having drinks and doing all kinds of dirty deeds. And also making total idiots out of themselves. And not really caring. "More importantly," Dash said to Stitch and GIR. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Toontuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger, I'll tell ya that! Phew!" GIR grimaced from the smell.

"I'll tell you mates," Zim patted Stitch and GIR's backs. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Mandy!" Dash called out to a bat-attitude blonde girl and opened his arms for a hug…instead getting a slap. "Not sure I deserved that," Dash groaned as he rubbed his left cheek. Ami!"

"Who was she?" Ami asked.

"What?" Ami then slapped him. "I may have deserved that."

"Oh, for the love of…" Zim groaned. "Why am I his first co-captain?"

Out at a pig sty, two men were laying, sleeping among some Swinub Pokemon.

One was the most bizarre being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

The second was a short kid who had a yellow shirt witch had a purple collar, and a red stripe, and he had three long hairs. His name was Eddy

Then, Dash threw a bucket of water at the two. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Wormtail96 yelled out as he pulled out a knife, but then saw Dash. "Mother's love! Dash! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Dash laughed. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Er…" Eddt thought over what Dash said and smiled. "Aye, that'll about do it." Then GIR throws another bucket of water at him. "I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," GIR explained. Eddy looked angry, but then cooled down and nodded.

As the group entered a tavern, Dash, Zim, Eddy, and Wormtail96 walk over to a small room in the corner of the building. "Keep a sharp eye," Dash patted Stitch's shoulder as he left Stitch and GIR outside.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of your's?" Wormtail96 asked as he and Eddy picked up their cups of _Red Bull _and took a chug.

"I'm going after the _Invisible Hand_…" Both Eddy and Wormtail96 promptly choke on their drinks. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Dash," Eddy sighed. "It's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Invisible Hand"._

"That's why I know what Zero is up to," Dash explained. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Zero, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Wormtail96 said.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Dash smirked.

"Prove me wrong," Eddy shrugged. "What makes you think Zero will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Dash shifted his gaze to Stitch. Both Eddy and Wormtail96 put on a confused look and Dash shook his head toward Stitch to make his point.

"The alien?" the two pirates asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Jumba Jookiba," Dash explained. "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Wormtail96 ran his mechanical fingers through his scarf. "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Zim sighed as he toasts the other two.

"Take what you can…" Dash held up his drink.

The three clink their tankards. "…Give nothing back," Eddy nodded. They drained their drinks and slam them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Invisible Hand_… 

"You'll be dining with the captain, tonight" Jet said to Lilo. "And he requests you wear this…" Jet held out a blood red silk dress.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Lilo snorted, crossing her arms and turning away slightly .

"He said you'd say that," Jet smirked. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew…and you'll be wearin' this." He held up a flertacious drag skirt, and winked at her.

Lilo then quickly snatches the dress. Jet's smiled dropped. "Fine." he grunted.

In the Captain's cabin, the food is laid out by the crew. As the crew left, Chaos Zero watched Lilo eats daintily on a drumstick. "You know, there's no need to stand on ceremony, or call to impress anyone," Zero drummed his water-like claws. "You must be hungry." Lilo immediately dropped her utensils and quick bit into it like an over-stuffed pig. Zero picked up a goblet of Cherry soda and gives it to her. "Try the Cherry soda." Lilo took it greedily and took a huge gulp. "And the oranges?" Zero offers her a big, juicy one. "One of those next," Zero stared at it hungrily.

Lilo stopped her devouring and said, "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

"There's no point to be killing you, Miss Jookiba," Zero laughed.

"Then release me," Lilo demanded. "You've got your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

Zero chuckles, pulls out the medallion and stared at it lovingly. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Lilo answered.

"This is Chaos gold…" Zero corrected her. "One of 900 identical pieces that were forged by the ancient echidna tribe and delivered in a stone chest to Chief Pachacamac himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Pachacamac was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity…"

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Zero," Lilo scoffed.

"Aye," Zero nodded. "That is exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. And find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all. We spent them, we traded them, and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company and luxuries. But...the more we gave them away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company and luxuries in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Jookiba. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it…" While Zero told his tale, Lilo takes a butter knife and hides it. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Chaos gold must be restored to their rightful place, and the blood repaid. Thanks to you...we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Lilo gulped.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you…yet…" Zero offers her an orange again. "Orange?" Lilo jumps up and tried to run out, but Zero caught her and when she turned she pulled out the butter knife and stabbed in right into his heart **(A/N) At least I think he has one). **Lilo gasped at what she done…until he pulls it out, covered in metalic mauve blood. "I'm curious – after killing me what was it that you plan on doing next?" Lilo runs out and sees the pirates, all decaying skeletons with a variety of rotting organs inside them. Lilo gasped again in fear.

Then, Leroy swung down and was also skeletal, with some blackened fur "Meega-nala-Kweesta!" Leroy snarled in his menacing voice. He then smiled, "I'm do cute".

Lilo jumped back into Zero. Zero grabbed her and pointed to the moon. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead…For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing…not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Zero walks out into the moonlight and he too turned into a skeletal/organ zombie with his former liquid form now drenched his body and his green eyes shining. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Jookiba. You're in one!" He pulls out the cork of a cherry soda wine bottle with his beak-like teeth and drinks. It pours over his open rib cage. Lilo gasped with fear and ran off to her room. He laughs, then sees the crew and shouts, "What are ya looking at? Back to work!"

_**

* * *

**_

**(A/N) Well, It seems like Dash is gonna fix himself up a crew! And also, Zero and the crew are gonna kill Lilo in order for them to turn back to mortal again! That can't be too good!**

**Anyway, next chapter we meet Dash's crew and take a trip to the dreaded, _Isla de Muerta! _Any suggestions for Dash's crew are welcome! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Isle de Muerta

**(A/N) Here's chapter 5! Here we meet Dash's crew, visit the deaded _Isla de Muerta, _and...well let's just say, Dash, Stitch and CO. better hurry up before it is too late...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Isla de Muerta**

Back at Toontuga, Wormtail96 and Eddy showed an entire crew of pirates before Dash, Stitch, Zim and GIR. They weren't exactly the best pirates…but hey…They're the best you can get in such short notice.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Eddy held his hand out to the crew. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Stitch asked rolled his eyes.

Dash gave Stitch a dirty look before turning his attention to the other pirates. "You, sailor!" Dash pointed to a pirate about five foot four, and his hair pitch black. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. On his shoulder is a dumb looking gray like cat.

"No Limit 5, sir," Wormtail96 stated the pirate's name.

"Mr. No Limit…" Dash got up in front of NL. "…do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" No answer. "Mr. No Limit! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Eddy said.

Wormtail96 added, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the dumb grey cat to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Mr. NL's…cat…"

"I'm Waffle," the cat smiled stupidly.

"Waffle…Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Waffle crackled like a lunatic.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes,'" Eddy explained.

"Uh-huh, suuuure it does" GIR snickered.

"You!" Dash pointed to the small, yellow-skinned boy in red xiaolin robes in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Omi, sir!" the yellow-skinned biy saluted.

"Aren't you a bit small to be a pirate?" GIR asked.

"Hey! I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" Omi snapped, "And speak for yourselve, tin-can!"

"Ha! He's got you pegged!" Zim laughed in GIR's face, slugging his shoulder.

"Satisfied?" Dash asked Stitch.

"Well, you've proved to me they're crazy," Stitch chuckled.

"Dash!" a voice behind Dash yelled. Dash looked around nervously, only to be grabbed around the throat by a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a violet sweater and had an orange headband along with a black eye mask. This was Violet, Dash's big sister.

"Hi, VI" Dash rasps, trying to escape from her grip. He then chuckled nervously, "He-he-he-he-he, last time I saw you, you were..."

"Left stranded on Nomanisan Island, while sailed away with the _Hand!"_ She shouted.

Dash eventually got out of Violet's grip and said, "VI, I'm sorry, but you were cramping my style. I had to let you go"

VI then punched Dash backwards, as was about to beat the living tar out of him, if it weren't Zim and Stitch holding her back. She then snapped, "I swear, Dash!" she then flipped her back from covering her face, "If I hadn't promised on Mom's death-bed I wouldn't kill you, I'd kill you!"

Dash got up and brushed dirt off of his armour. He then groaned, "Jeez!" and then went back to the rest of the crew to finish his inspection. There was a femal Irken called Tak, who then slapped Zim for unknown reasons, a humanoid female bat named Rouge, a humanoid male red echidna named Knuckles, a humanoid male blue hedgehog named Sonic, another humanoid male black hedgehog named Shadow, a humanoid male two-tailed fox named Tails, and two italian plumbers named Mario and Luigi. Along with them was a tall dumb teenager with one eye-brow and no chin named Ed, a second teenager with a sock-like hat named Edd, Neroes Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Sharidakan Traquirity, Tiny Rocket, Shadeigo, Lucario, Puss in Boots, Mew, Stitch Phantom, and an attractive pink female version of Stitch named Angel, who wore a blue and pink jumpsuit ans was giving Stitch the eye, which him feel uneasy. Finally, there was a short purple male monster with long ears named Ickis, a thin black and white female monster with huge red lips named Oblina, and a short hairy monster with blue lips that held his ears in his eyes named Krumm.

"Well, you guys do look like you got what it takes, I'll admit" Dash smirked, after finishing his inspection

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice called out from the line.

Dash turned to the direction the voice came from and walks over to one of the sailors. The sailor wore a hat over her face and as Dash lifted it…it was an Asian girl. She had a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (In which the rims of the sleeves and collar are red and what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown and yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes.

"Juniper Lee!" With that said, June slapped Dash

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Stitch asked him.

"No, that one I deserved," Dash said in a serious manner, "Violet attacking me, that I'll have to think about, but that I definately deserved"

"You stole my boat!" June shouted at Dash.

"Actually…" June slapped Dash again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" June waved her finger at him.

"But you will get another one!" Zim defended his captain.

June pointed her finger at Dash in a threatening manner. "I will."

"A better one," Stitch put up.

"A _way _better one!" Dash agreed.

"Yeah, uh, that one," GIR said, pointing out to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Dash asked as he looked at where she was pointing. "That one?!" Dash glared at GIR, who asked, "What?" and then turned to Juniper and smiled. "Aye, that one. What say you?" Juniper thought for a second before nodding.

"Aye!" the crew cheered. NL tried to say 'Aye!', but since he could not talk, he simply held up a sign, saying, 'Aye!'

"Anchors aweigh," Waffle cheered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...no" Wormtail96 waved his hands no. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman, or in this case, women, aboard, sir."

"It'd be far worse not to have them, trust me" Dash sighed.

* * *

Later, as the crew set sailed, a storm breaks upon them at sea. It was pouring buckets and buckets of water. 

"How can we possibly sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?!?!" Stitch shouted over the storm to Eddy.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Eddy answered Stitch and then turned to Dash. "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer," Dash said as he steered the _Interceptor_ with one hand while looking at his compass in the other.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Wormtail96 asked.

Dash looked forward and smiled triumphantly. "We're catching up………"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Invisible Hand_, Jet and Storm walked into Lilo's room. Lilo still in the dress she wore last night. "Time to go, Poppet," Jet ordered. Out on deck, Zero puts the medallion around Lilo's neck and all of the _Invisible Hand's _crew sailed to the Isla de Muerta…

* * *

Back on the Interceptor, the _Interceptor _sailed slowly through a lagoon of destroyed ships that have run ashore on several rocks. Waffle was up on the mast singing as they enter the lagoon. "_Dead men tell no tales._" 

As the whole crew is looking at the wrecks strewn everywhere in the water, Wormtail96 said out loud. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Meanwhile, Stitch watched as Dash looks as his compass. He looked to his side to see Angel there looking at him lovingly.

"Hi, Plumpy" Angel said slowy and seductively, while tracing circles with her claw into his big stomach.

Stitch gulped nervously, "Um, uh, look...I'm touched, really. But I'm already in love with a girl, and..." Stitch nervously tried to say, while backing up. But Angel kept leaning foward. He then looked in a direction to call for help, "Guys...help!"

Then, GIR and Zim came in between them, and Zim said to Angel, "Hey, Angel, is that an extremely attractive and musuclar red-fured male of your species hanging out by the barrels?"

"Where?!" Angel asked, immediatly looking in another direction with hearts in her eyes. She saw that there was no red alien and looked back in Stitch, Zim, and GIR's direction, "Wait a minute! There's no-" she saw that Stitch, Zim, and GIR were no longer there, "Hey! ugh! Rude!"

Stitch, Zim, and GIR that ran up to Wormtail96 and Eddy.

"Well that was close!" Stitch panted. He then saw Dash looking at his compass again. He then asked Wormtail96, "Hey, Wormtail, how is it that Dash came by that compass?"

"Well, Stitch, not a lot is known about Dash Parr before he showed up in Toontuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Wormtail96 explained. "That was before Eddy and I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Invisible Hand_…"

"What?!" Stitch and GIR gasped.

"Way to go, Wormtail!" Zim punched him on the shoulder.

"He failed to mention that," Stitch thought out loud.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Zim explained as he walked over, and they all sat down. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the search the Co-captain…"

"I thought you were the Co-captain?" GIR asked.

"This is before…Anyway…His Co-captain comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Dash gives up the location. That night there was a mutiny. I tried to defend him but back then, my back pack was still busted" Zim stated. Stitch rolled his eyes at the part when Zim said his own back pack was busted. It wasn't busted, Zim just didn't know how to work it properly. Zim continued, "They marooned Dash and me on an island and left us to die but not before he gone mad with the heat."

"Oh," Stitch nodded. "So that's the reason for all the…" Stitch twitched a bit as he imitated a drunken person.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Eddy continued for Zim. "Now Stitch, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot…Zim here got nothing though. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. If you catch my drift. But Dash…he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous Co-captain."

"Chaos Zero" Stitch said.

"Aye," Zim nodded.

"How did Dash get off the island?" Stitch asked Zim.

"Er…" Zim thought…

"Well, I'll tell ye," Wormtail96 said for Zim. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature' came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" GIR asked in amazement.

"Aye, sea turtles," Zim nodded happily.

After a long wait…"……What did he use for rope?" Stitch asked smartly, crossing his arms

"Er…" Zim, Eddy and Wormtail96 stayed silent.

Then the four looked up and saw Dash standing next to them. "Monkey tails...from monkeys I found deep in the jungles of the island. Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" Ickis shouted as he and the crew ran to do it.

"Young Mr. Jookiba and I are to go ashore," Dash said as he walked to the long boat.

"Captain!" Zim cried as he, Stitch, Eddy, Wormtail96 and GIR followed. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," Dash said simply.

"Aye, the code," Zim, Eddy and Wormtail96 nodded, saluting.

* * *

Back at Isla de Muerta, the pirates led Lilo into the deepest end of the cave and inside……laid mounds and mounds of treasure!!! Ranging from gold to silver to material goods. And in the dead center of the cave was a particular golden chest…… 

"Ten years of hoarding swag," Jet laughed as he and Storm carried a trunk.

"And now we finally get to spend it!" Storm cheered as they empty a trunk and it turns out to be full of ladies' clothes. Jet then put on an annoyed look.

As they both pick up parasols, Jet said, "Once we're rid of the curse, we'll be rich men…er…birds! And you can buy an eye that actually fits and it will be made of glass."

"This one does splinter something terrible," Storm groaned as he rubbed it.

"Well stop rubbing it, then" Jet said concernedly. Francais walks by and rolls his eyes at them.

Jet wacked Storm on the head with a parasol. "Thanks for making me look like an idiot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dash and Stitch were also in the cave as they rowed a long boat though the small river they were in. As Stitch spotted a skull, he asks, "What Code is Zim, Eddy and Wormtail to keep to if the worst should happen?" 

"Pirate's Code," Dash answered as he rowed. "Any man that falls behind…is left behind. "

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, Stitch, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," Dash said. "Now let us see, you sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Toontuga…" Dash turned around a bit and saw Stitch having his eyes fixated at the gold on the bottom of the little river. "…and by the looks of it, you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Stitch stated as he and Dash got out of the boat and walked on. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

As the came a upon a small hole that allowed them to look in on the gathering of the pirates, Dash said, "Well, not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Captain Zero began his speech as he and Lilo stood next to each other on the rock stage that had the golden chest. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"Lilo," Stitch gasped as he spotted her.

"For 3 years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Zero cried out. The other pirates cheered.

"Suffered, I have," Storm called out.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Zero kicks off the chest's lid and medallions, like Lilo's, were within it. "…the cursed treasure of Chief Pachacamac himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." Zero points to the medallion on Lilo's neck.

"Dash!" Stitch scrambles up, upsetting some of the treasure causing Leroy, nearby, turn his head and he growled and his eyes glowed yellow as he focused on where that sound came from.

Dash pulls Stitch down quickly. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"899 pieces we found but despaired of ever finding the last," Zero continued.

"Oh, and when's that?!" Stitch asked. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Dash asked. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Now please do us a favor…I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Dash got up and ran off.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?!" Zero shouted.

"Us!" the pirates cheered.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?!"

"Hers!" the pirates all pointed at Lilo.

"You know the first thing I am going to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole treeful of oranges," Zero laughed as he stated his favorite food. Zero pulls out a knife. "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

Back with Dash, Stitch came up behind him and hit him over the head with his blaster, which caused him to laugh once again like Woody Woodpecker and be knocked out. "Sorry, Dash. But I'm not going to be your leverage."

Zero pulled of the medallion, placed it in Lilo's hand and gave her a small cut on her palm.

"That's it?" Lilo asked.

"Don't want to ruin pretty thing like you now, do I?" Zero laughed. Lilo scrunched up her nose in disgust. Zero closed her hand and held it so the blood will leek on to the medallion and then finally drops the medallion into the chest…

…

…

…

"Soooo...Did it work?" Gaston asked.

"I don't feel any different," Storm inspected his body.

"How do we tell?" Jet asked. Zero rolled his eyes as he pulled out a blaster and shot Jet. Jet then opens his eyes with shock…but still stood.

"Hey! You're not dead," Grievous gasped.

"No," Jet said sadly…before his head shot up and glared at Zero. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work!" the Mr. Crocker groaned.

"The curse it still upon us!" The Flying Dutchman shouted.

Zero looked at his knife as it had some of Lilo's blood on it. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father Jumba Jookiba?"

"Nope," Lilo answered smugly.

"Where's his child?!" Zero yelled. "The child that sailed from England four years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of Jumba Jookiba. Where?!" Zero picks up the medallion and waves it at her. As she remained silent, he shoots out his water-like claw to a long length and whacks her. She falls off the rock platform on to the side along with the medallion…

"You two!" Francais shouted as he pointed to Jet and Storm. "You morons brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Jet shouted. "She had the medallion. She's the proper age."

"She said her last name was Jookiba…you heard her yourself!" Storm shouted as well. Stitch sneaks over to Lilo. Lilo was about to gasp, but Stitch quickly covered her mouth and shushed her to stay quiet. He motions for her to follow him into the shallow waters. She also takes the medallion with her. "I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for nothing!" Kevin shouted at Zero.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Mr. Kevin."

"Who's to blame, then?!" Oogie Boogie shouted. "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. Unknown to them, Stitch led Lilo out of the cave and only Leroy spotted them and tried to alert the others, but they were too angry at Zero.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place," Francais shouted at Zero as the pirates began to walk forward and drawn their cutlassy swords.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Zero shouted as he pulled out his own unique cutlass sword. "Hmm?" And for some strange reason…they stopped in their tracks and put away their swords. They seemed a bit afraid to face him…

"Very well. I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," Oogie suggested, crossing his arms.

Zero nodded but then stopped as he saw Leroy pointing out at the exit. Then he turned to the side and saw Lilo was gone. "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

The pirates quickly ran to their boat but their oars were gone! "No oars here. Where's the oars?" Terrence asked.

"The oars have gone missing," Francais shouted. "Find them!"

As they were searching for the oars. Jet and Storm spotted Dash staggering dizzily over, holding an oar. "You!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jet shouted.

"Am I not?" Dash looks down at himself. "Oh…" Dash found their blasters pointed at him. "Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…what was is again?" Dash tried to think up that one word…

"Parley?" Storm asked.

"Parley!" Dash nodded. "That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?!" Jet glared at Storm. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'"

"That would be the French," Dash answered.

"Shut up!" Both Jet and Storm shouted, as they pointed their blasters at his neck.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that was long chapter! Unfortunately Dash has been captured by those scallywag pirates! BUT on the bright side, at least Zero and his crew are still un-dead! (Laughs at them like Nelson Muntz) Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**(A/N) Alright! Here's chapter six! And boy do we have a battle here, folks! **

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Battle **

Stitch and Lilo were able to get to the rowboat and successfully get back to the _Interceptor_. As they board and saw the crew, Lilo groaned, "Not more pirates!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Lilo," Eddy and Wormtail96 greeted.

"Lilo!" GIR cried happily, and he quickly ran forward and pulled his friend into a hug.

"GIR?!" Lilo gasped again and got into the hug.

"Hey, Stitch, where's Dash?" Zim walked over to Stitch, who climbed aboard.

"Dash?!" Lilo half-shouted at Stitch. "Dash Parr?!"

Stitch ignored her and answered simply, "He fell behind." Stitch then led Lilo to inside the inners of the ship.

Zim, Eddy and Wormtail96 seemed to be taking that rather hard. After a moment of silence, Eddy turned to Zim for guidance of what to do next. After a short wait, Zim says, "Like Dash said, Keep to the Code…"

Zim put Juniper in charge of the ship as she went to order the crew to their post. All the while, Zim, Wormtail96 and Eddy looked on sadly back at the island…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Dash wasn't bounded, but was in the center of the cave and Zero walked over to him. "How the hell did you get off that island, Dash?!" Zero asked. 

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Dash said. "I'm Captain Dash Parr!"

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again," Zero snarled. "Gents, you all remember Captain Dash Parr?" The pirates gave a few ayes. "Kill him." They all smiled gleefully as the all pointed their guns at Dash.

"The Hawiian girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Dash smiled.

"Hold your fire!" Zero groaned, wished he could just kill him now. The pirates reluctantly lower their weapons as they groaned as well. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need…"

Meanwhile, in the cabin of the _Interceptor_, Lilo was trying to bandage her palm. "What sort of a guy trades another guy's life for a ship?"

"Pirate," Stitch answered simply, noticing she was having a bit of trouble keeping it in place. "Here. Let me."

"Thanks."

As he was bandaging he asked, "You said you gave Zero my name as yours. Why?"

After a brief wait, she said truthfully, "I don't know…" When Stitch finished, Lilo takes out the medallion and hands it to him. "It's yours."

Stitch held it in his claw. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." Stitch reminiscence a bit. Lilo held her breath; know full well what he was going to say next. "Why did you take it?"

Lilo sighed, "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate…That would have been awful…"

Stitch stared sadly at the medallion…finally accepting the truth. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood………the blood of a pirate…"

"Stitch, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Lilo pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Stitch snarls. He slams down the medallion on the table and Lilo leaves, leaving Stitch to think to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Captain's cabin of the _Invisible Hand_, Zero and Dash sat. "So you actually expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Zero half-laughed, knowing well not to trust Dash. 

"No," Dash assured him. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Zero replied.

"Of the two of us," Dash began as he picks up an orange from a basket in the center of the table. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Dash takes a huge bite into the orange. "It truly is a funny old world, isn't it?"

Zero just sulked. Francais enters the cabin and reports, "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

Zero and Dash went topside. Dash looked over the side and can clearly see that the _Interceptor_ wasn't too far off. As Zero pulled out his spyglass and looked through it, Dash stands in front of him, blocking the view and fogged it up as he spoke. "I'm having a thought here, Zero. What say we run up a flag of truce? I go over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Dash," Zero pocketed his spyglass and shook his head disappointingly. "That's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Hand_. People are easy to search when they're dead." Zero turns to Francais. "Lock him in the brig." Francais smirked as he grabbed Dash and dragged him off.

"Hey watch the armour! I just got it cleaned!" Dash snapped at Francais, as he dragged him away.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Zim shouted orders left and right. "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Lilo and GIR walked up to Eddy and Wormtail96, as the crew was running around. "What's happening?!" GIR shouted.

"The _Invisible Hand_!" June answered for him as she was steering. "She's gaining on us!"

Lilo looks over the side of the ship and saw the _Invisible Hand _close behind them and there was its mysterious fog behind it. " But this is the fastest ship in the Cartoon Kingdom!" Lilo shouted.

"Well, you can tell them that after they've caught us!" June shouted right back.

"You know, I can easily get out and WALK faster than the Interceptor" Sonic the Hedgehog said, getting ready to jump out.

"Well, to be-a fair YOU can walk faster than-a MOST vehicles can move" Mario said, running up to him.

"But you seem to forget the fact that you can't swim!" Knuckles added to Sonic.

Stitch asks Sonic, "You can't swim either, huh?".

"Nope" Sonic replied dully. He then thought of something, "Wait a minute! Rouge! Tails! You guys can fly to safety!"

"Good Point" Rouge said quickly, and was about to leave when she asked Knuckles flirtatiously, "Maybe you'd be interested in joining me as I fly to safety?"

"Well, I'm NOT abandoning my friends, no matter HOW hairy the situation gets" Tails stated bravely. Sonic and the others murmered in agreement with Tails.

Lilo, thinking quickly asked, "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye," Zim nodded as he came up.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Lilo pointed to the right at a tiny island nearby.

"We don't have to outrun them long," Wormtail96 said. "Just long enough."

Zim run out and shouted, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost," Eddy shouted as well.

* * *

Back on the _Invisible Hand_, Dash is locked in the brig by Francais and the floor was slashing with water. "Apparently there's a leak," Dash joked. He looked out of a tiny, eye-sized hole in wall and was able to a barrel floating by… 

Zero looked through his spyglass again and saw that the _Interceptor _was dumping pretty much everything they had aboard into the see. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" Zero shouted orders to the crew. "And run out the sweeps!" The gun ports are opened and a Jolly Roger is hoisted up the poll of their ship.

* * *

On the Interceptor, Stitch looks out at the _Invisible Hand _and sees oars coming out of their cannons to make the ship faster. Just as Waffle was about to throw a cannon over, Stitch stops him. "We're gonna need that…" 

Waffle drops it on Stitch's foot, who shouts, "OW!"

Zim looked behind them and saw the _Invisble Hand _was just too close for comfort. "Well, it _was _a good plan…up 'till now."

"Zim!" Stitch shouted as he walked up to them. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"Oh, yeah, with what?" Zim groaned. "We tossed the cannonballs!"

"Anything. Everything!" Stitch said. "Anything we have left."

Wormtail96 nodded and shouted, "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" The crew began stuffing cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons. And as Eddy took a swing of _cola _from his canteen, Omi jumped up and snatched it to put in a cannon.

"The _Invisible Hand_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Zim said.

"What?" the readers asked.

"It means that they'll hit us in the back and we won't be able to hit them!" Shadeigo shouted into the air.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," GIR suggested. The pirates stared confusedly at her.

"He means on the starboard side!" Lilo groaned as she smacked her forehead.

"And what good would that do?!" Zim shouted.

"It'll have the ship take a sharp turn backwards and then we'll be able to fight," GIR explained, suprisingly smartly.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Stitch said thoughtfully.

"You're crazy!" June said. "You both are!"

"Crazy like Dash!" Zim said as he ran to shout out orders to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" He turned to GIR, "GIR, I'd kiss you, but I'm not that kinda guy!"

The anchor is lowered and sank to the bottom of the sea like…well! Like an anchor! And it was soon caught on a rock. It reached the end of its rope and soon dragged the front of the ship to a sharp right turn.

"Now let go!" Lilo shouted to Juniper. June lets go of the wheel and the ship swings quickly around and they were now facing the direction of the _Invisible Hand_.

Zero gasped at what they're doing and quickly ordered everyone to make ready for fight. The two ships come up side by side and everyone quickly picked up their weapons, ready to fight.

As the ships were exactly a line Zero and Stitch shouted, "Fire!" The ships exchange cannon fire and both doing severe damage to each other. Sonic and Shadow used their super-speed to load up all the cannons as quickly as possible (and Shadow uses his Chaos Control powers to super-charge the cannons). And Mario and Luigi used their Fire Flower powers to blast the enemy.

* * *

Dash, still in his cell, jumped away as a hole is blown in the wall. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Dash shouted angrily. Dash throws a tantrum and sat down as he pouted. He spotted Eddy's canteen and took a sip of cola…only to find it was empty. Then he noticed…that the cell's lock was destroyed!

* * *

Jet and Storm were shooting their bloody guts out! That is until Jet noticed a fork shot out and hit a pillar right next to him. Then he took a look at Storm and saw a fork got lodged into his wooden eye. "Er…you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Jet was gonna say why, but just sighed annoyed, "No reason…"

* * *

Everyone on the _Interceptor _was shooting with guns they had and they weren't exactly doing much damage thanks to their bloody curse! "We could use a few more ideas, tin-man," Wormtail96 asked as he pulled out his magic staff and shot magical energy at the enemy. 

"It's your turn!" GIR shouted as she fired his gun.

"We'll give them her," June said as she points at Lilo.

"She's not what they're after," Stitch said, coming in between them and thumping June back.

Lilo looks down notices that it's not at her throat. "The medallion," Lilo groaned. Stitch nodded as he quickly ducked as he goes to search for it below. But he saw the table they were at has overturned and the room was taking in water. It looked like he had a lot of searching to do…

Jet and Storm fired a shot that severs the mast and it falls over. The pirates threw grapple hooks as pirates board the _Interceptor_. "Bring me the medallion!" Zero ordered them.

Stitch searched everywhere, but the water was rising too quickly and he had to give up, before he sank. But he's trapped, because the mast fell on the door! "Hey! Hey!" Stitch shouted desperately as he banged against the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Oogie Boogie snuck into the hull of the _Interceptor_ and was setting up gun powder barrels, ready to blow up the ship! Also meanwhile, Dash emerges from the hold and takes a rope from the Boba Fett. "Thanks very much, Boba!" Dash quickly swings onto the _Interceptor._ And as he swung over…he kinda knocked the Terrence into the water. 

"Dash!" Zim, Eddy and Wormtail96 gasped as they spotted him.

Dash reached into his pocket and hands Eddy his canteen. "Bloody empty."

Eddy silently and mockingly mimicked Dash as they walked on.

The water was at an outrageous level as Stitch tried to get out. But all hope was in vein as he just sank.

"Ha! Ha! We're going to be blown up!"

Stitch turned around and saw that Leroy was on a beam hold the medallion! Stitch lunged at him, but Leroy latched onto a wall and climbed out of there.

* * *

Up on deck, Sonic uses his spin dash attack to at least scatter a few of Captain Zero's flunkies a respectable distance while June uses her Te Xuan Xe strength, speed and mystic resources to at least put up a good fight of her own. Tails use both his flying ability for maneuverability and his mechanical know-how to rig up some sort of boobytraps for at least slowing down the undead pirates and Violet makes good use of both her invisibility and force field powers to take out some of the pirates. 

Rolf **(A/N) From _Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy)_** was about to slash Lilo with a sword, but Dash parried it with his sword. "That's not very nice." Lilo wacked the back end of her gun at Rolf and he fell into the water."Where's the medallion?" Dash asked Lilo. Without even an answer, Dash knew. "Ahh. Where's dear Stitchy?"

"Stitch…" Lilo whispered as she quickly spots him under the hull.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted as they both tried to get him out, and stop him from sinking further. If it wasn't for the strong rubble, Stitch would have sunken already.

Dash spots Leroy with the medallion as he climbed over the mast to the _Hand_. "Leroy!" Dash shouts as he runs after Leroy.

"I can't move it!" Lilo says as she pulled the door, but is dragged away by the _Invisible Hand_ pirates! "Stitch!"

"Lilo!" Stitch gasped as he tried even harder to escape.

Dash quickly crawled over the mast like a monkey, but when he got over…he immediately saw Zero had the medallion as Leroy handed it to him. "Why, thank you, Leroy."

"You're welcome," Dash smacked himself.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Zero declared as the pirates cheered. Kevin smirks and ignites the powder with a huge lit match, leading to the collection of powder kegs while Stitch struggles to escape the cabin that is full of water. Everyone from the ship was captured and brought aboard the _Invisible Hand_.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley,'" Jet lectured with a pistol pointed at them. "I'll have your guts torn out of ya and used to decorate my fireplace!"

Everyone looked on at the _Interceptor_…at least until it...I dunno...**BLEW UP!!!**

"**STITCH!**" Lilo shouted as she held her head down…knowing that Stitch was gone…

* * *

Wormtail96: Oh, no! Stitch! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stitch: Wormtail, tell me, if I'm dead, then how could I possibly be standing here, talking to you?

Wormtail96: (pauses to think) Oh, yeah! (To readers) Also, I need some suggestions on how Stitch suvived the explosion and got to the _Invisible Hand. _Becuase, as you know, Stitch's molecules are too dense for him to swim. So any ideas anyone? Also, Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Walking the Plank

**(A/N) Here is Chapter Seven! We learn a bit more of Stitch's past and how Dash survived on that mini Island! **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Walking the Plank**

"Welcome back, miss," Zero smiled as he turned to Lilo. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. I think it's only fair that you return the favor." He pushed Lilo to the crew members.

"Zero!"

Everyone turned their attentions to the voice and saw Stitch was alive and well! Mind you, his fur and suit were soaking wet, but still.

"Stitch!" Lilo gasped.

"Hey! I thought you said you can't swim!" Sonic said.

"I can't. I found a surfboard and used it to get back near the boat. Then Lucario, Mew, and Shadeigo flew up to me, rescued me, and took me the rest of the way" Stitch explained.

'When the he-" Wormtail asked, but was cut off by Lucario.

'When you guys weren't looking" Lucario said, and then stick his tounge out as Phantom ruffles Shadeigo's fur and mutters, "Good work, guys",

Stitch pulled out one of his blaster and pointed it at Zero. "She goes free!" he snarls, refering to Lilo.

Zero laughed heartily. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die!"

Dash held his hands together and prayed. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Stitch gave it some thought and quickly jumped to the railing of the ship and gets into a position of jumping into the sea. "You can't…I can!"

"Like that," Dash groaned.

Zero raised an eyebrow **(A/N) Altough he doesn't have one)** and asked in an annoyed tone, "Who the hell are you?"

"No one!" Dash declared as he walked over to Zero. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's…nephew…twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. He's a fruit," Dash whispered the last part.

"My name is Stitch Jookiba" Stitch said, ignoring Dash. Dash sighed dejectedly and walked away. "My father was Bootstrap Jumba Jookiba. His blood runs in my veins."

All, the pirates (minus Zero and Leroy) charged at Stitch, ready to stab him with their swords. But their swords mearly bent and were destroyed as the came in contact with Stitch's impervious skin. They all backed away in fear.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Jumba come back to haunt us!" Storm screamed like a little girl as he ran around in circles.

"On my word do as I say or I'll jump into the sea and be lost to Black Doom's Locker!" Stitch ordered.

Zero had a think about this. He knew that this can only be solved through negotiation. "Name your terms, Mr. Jookiba."

"Lilo goes free!"

"Yes, yes, we already know that one," Zero rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

Stitch saw that Dash was vigorously pointing at himself. "And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Dash was practically screaming to save him.

Zero nodded. "Agreed…"

* * *

Later, as the _Invisible Hand_ approached a small islet, Lilo was out on top of a plank and the pirates were behind her, shouting. 

"Zero, you lying, stupid son of a stooges of a-!" Stitch struggled to break free of the pirates restraining him and strangle Zero's throat.

"Whoa! Less of the language, mate!" Zero cackled, mockingly.

"You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, Troggy," Zer growled, he face and voice now stern. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Zero started laughing as with the other pirates. Zero waved to them and his crew dragged Stitch away to the brig. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" the pirates agreed.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Zero laughed as he held out his hand. Indeed, through out this whole time, Lilo was still wearing the dress Zero made her wear on the first evening.

"You know, I always liked you," Dash whispered to Oogie and got a growl back for a response.

Lilo pulled off the dress and now stood in her regular clothing (ie Red Muumuu). She throws the dress back to Zero and growled, "It goes with your black heart."

Zero ignores her and holds the dress close. "Ooh, it's still warm!"

"Off you go! Come on!" Boba Fett waved his sword at Lilo and the rest started wave her off. Lilo walked slowly to the edge of the plank and looked down at the cold water below her.

"Too long!" Francais shouted as he stomped on the plank, causing it to shake and Lilo falls off. She quickly swims back up to the surface and began to swim toward the islet, and think up a new plan.

Next, Dash is dragged up to the plank. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Dashiel, Dashiel, Dashiel," Zero sighed as he placed his arm around Dash's shoulders. "Did you not notice? That is the same little island that we made you the Governor, Presedent, Priminester AND King of on our last little trip."

Dash turned to look at the island and said thoughtfully, "I did notice…"

"Hey, perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, _but_ I doubt it," Zero laughed as he unsheathes his cutlass sword and brandishes it at Dash's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a blaster with one shot," Dash reminded them.

"By the powers, you're right," Zero agreed. "Where is Dash's blaster? Bring it forward." Gaston held up Dash's possessions and handed it to Zero.

"Seeing as there's two of us," Dash referring to Lilo, "A gentleman would technically give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," Zero said, "And **you **can be the gentleman, shoot the girl and starve to death yourself." Zero laughs as he tosses Dash's things into the sea.

"You're one seriously messed-up liquified nut-case!" Dash shouted quickly before he jumped after his things.

* * *

Later, Dash and Lilo successfully swam to the island and Dash turned around to the _Invisible Hand _sailing away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that jerk sail away with my ship. But now I don't have my friend with me to keep me company." 

Dash began to walk toward the jungle of island and Lilo quickly follows. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Dash groaned and sharply turned to her. "Oh, really? To what point and purpose? The _Invisible Hand_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" Dash gave himself a good look at a wet Lilo Pelekai. "…unlikely. Young Mr. Jookiba will be dead long before you can reach him."

Dash walked over to a tree as he knocks on it and then takes four steps and jumps up and down a few times. "But you're Captain Dash Parr! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East Amity Company. You avoided Toon Royal's guards without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Dash looked at her, straight in the eye and frowned embarrassingly. "Last time……I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Dash bent over to open a secret door in the ground! "Last time, the Sodarunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Dib Membrain to thank for that," Dash explained as he climbs out with two bottles of _Diet Cola_ in his hands.

**"So that's it?!"** Lilo screamed. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Dash Parr?! You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking soda?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Dash joked as he hands her a bottle. Lilo looks at the bottle and an idea came to mind…

* * *

Later, Dash and Lilo were extremely drunk **(A/N) Well, not exactly drunk, just het up on a lot a carbonated drinks)** and singing and dancing around a fire they've built. "_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!_" 

**(A/N) Now this is a serious topic about me, that I must bring up to you. I don't approve of underage drinking. Only Soda, and that's it! Even if it might save them from starvation and/or de-hydartion, it is just too dangerous for a ten and a nine-year-old to drink alchohol!)**

"I love this song!" Dash laughed. Both he and June fall to the sandy beach next to each other. "When I get the _Hand_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Toon Islands," Lilo declared.

"Not just the Toon Islands, love," Dash said emotionally. "The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go…That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull, a poop deck, and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs…but what a ship is, what the _Invisible Hand _really is……is freedom."

"Dash," Lilo sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island…"

"Oh, yes," Dash puts his arm around her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better than last time; I think…" Dash looked at her flirtatiously.

"Mr. Parr!" Lilo snapped playfully. "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough soda to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Dash said.

Lilo toasts as she holds up her rum bottle, "To freedom."

"To the _Invisible Hand_," Dash declared as he drains his drink and loses consciousness. Lilo on the other hand didn't drink a sip of the Soda drink and was glad that Dash finally passed out.

"Better get to work," Lilo said.

* * *

In the morning, Dash wakes in the morning to the smell of smoke…and sees the island is on fire! He turns and sees Lilo taking all the rum barrels and crates and has set them on fire. Which has caught to the trees as well. Dash runs to her and shouted, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food…the shad……The soda!" 

"Yes, the soda is gone," Lilo rolled her eyes.

"Why is the Soda gone?!"

"One," Lilo snapped, turning to face him, "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. And three, the entire Toon Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"……but why is the soda gone?!"

Lilo groans and sits down to stare at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Parr. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Dash pulls out his blaster, ready to shoot her…but thinks better of it and puts it back and stalks off and starts imitating her, from last night. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Dash. Must've been terrible for you. **Well it bloody is now!"** Dash stops and spots the _Dauntless_ not far from the island. "Well, there'll be no living with her after this…"

* * *

Later, Lilo and Dash were indeed rescued by the _Dauntless_. On the ship was Commodore Membrain, Pleakly, Bart, Milhouse, and a host of other royal navy soldiers, such as The Teen Titans, The Foster's crew, a pink humanoid female rabbit named Yin, a blue humanoid male rabbit named Yang, Danny Fenton/Phantom, XJ9 (aka Jenny), Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Gantu and Reuben. 

"But we've got to save Stitch!" Lilo pleaded.

"Forget it," Pleakly said. "You're safe now. We will return to Toon Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"But he's going to die!" Lilo screamed.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, I agree," Pleakly sighed, "but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me!" Lilo replied. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold," Dash entered the conversation, "as to inject my professional opinion. The _Hand_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." Dash turns to Dib. "Think about it…the _Invisible Hand_…The last real pirate threat in the Cartoonian, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Parr, not only myself," Dib glared at Dash before walking away.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this," Lilo chased after him. "For me……as a wedding gift."

"Lilo?" Pleakly gasped. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," Lilo sighed, knowing it was the only way for them to help save Stitch.

"A wedding!" Dash exclaimed joyously. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Dib stared at Dash. "I know," Dash sighed as he extended his arms. "'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Dib didn't give the order though! "Mr. Parr, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Dash groaned.

* * *

In the brig of the Invisible Hand, Zim, Eddy, Wormtail96, GIR and the rest of Danny's crew were in one cell while Stitch was kept in his own personal one (which had electric bars that would zap himif he tried to break out!). Jet and Storm were there swabbing the floor. "Shiver me timbers," Waffle declared. 

"NL says you missed a bit," Eddy translated.

Jet growled as he wacked his mop at their cage. "Shut it, Shorty!"

Stitch sighed as he leaned against his cage and asked Jet. "You knew Jumba Jookiba?"

"Ol' Bootstrap Jookiba?" Jet smiled. "We knew him".

"Hey, Stitch" Storm said to Stitch, "Have you ever wondered how come you've got those powers?" Stitch shrugged. Storm continued, ""Bootstrap" Jookiba was the chief science/medical officer on the Invisible Hand and specialized in experimental medicines and weapons care/enhancements".

"And guess what; Jumba's work with experimental medicines that was responsible for you, Stitchy, having your powers!" Jet sneered.

"What?!" Stitch exclaimed.

"You see, you were extremely ill early in his life to the point where you would have died if Jumba didn't take extreme measures. Sp Jumba saved his your life via a bizarre combination of rare chemicals which imbued you with the assorted superhuman abilities you have right now!" Jet explained.

"But it also increased your molecular density to the point where you could no longer swim without a good floatation device or a strong piece of driftwood" Storm added, "But also, the chemicals used in this experimental medicine, however, were **NOT **so rare that Captain Zero used Jumba's notes and a lot of searching to create a similiar formula to give HIS OWN pet, Leroy, all the same powers as you **WITHOUT **the handicap of sinking in water **PLUS **an added camouflage power!".

Stitch couldn't believe it. So that's where he got his powers from!

"Ah, Jumba" Jet sighed, and then continued sternly, "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Dash Parr, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed. Stupid blighter."

"Good man," Zim exclaimed

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Jet continued.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all," Storm joined in. "Tell him what Zero did…"

"I'm telling the story!" Jet snapped at Storm. "So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," Storm laughed.

"The last we saw of ol' Jumba Jookiba, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Black Doom's Locker……Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse…"

"That's what you call ironic," Storm declared.

* * *

Later, Dash, Dib and a bunch of soldiers were in a boat as they rowed to Isla de Muerta. Dib looked through a spyglass and saw the _Invisible Hand _wasn't too far off. "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." 

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Dash interjected. "Here's how it goes: I go in, I convince Zero to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?" Dash puts an arm on Dib's shoulder.

Dib groans as he peels off the arm. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore…"

Back on the _Dauntless, _Yin and Yang pulled Lilo to the captain's state room. "Sorry, Miss Lilo, but for your own safety," Yin said.

"I have to tell him!" Lilo struggled to get free. "The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, girl, he's already informed of that," Yang assured her. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Yang laughed as he locks her in.

"Yang!" Yin scolds, swatting her brother on the back of his head as they walked off.

"Dash…" Lilo snarled.

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think? I added in Yin and Yang the rabbits becuase I like their show, _Yin Yang Yo!_** **I urge you guys to give a watch. You might actually like it.**

**Also, I'm planning on doing a _Disney's Jungle Book, _after this and probably after _The Anti-Toons. _(I could even make Yin and Yang's Anti-Toons parody Si and Am the Siamise Cats). Here's the planned cast;**

**Mowgli-Dash (The Incredibles)**

**Baloo-Storm the Albatross (Sonic Riders)**

**Bagheera-Wormtail96 (Me) (As a huge tropical Parrot), Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) (as a Panther cub), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) (with all his extra body parts), Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) (as a Panther), and Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) (in his Monkey form, as if he is holding the monkey staff but isn't)**

**Shere Khan-Evil Lilo (OC) (as a black Jungle cat cub) and Evil Stitch (OC) (with all his extra body parts)**

**Kaa-Chaos Zero (Sonic X) (as a liquid-like Indian Python)**

**King Louie-Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)**

**Badar-log Monkeys-Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, various monsters (Ahhh! Real Monsters!), Rabbids (Rayman's Ravin' Rabbids)**

**The Vultures-No Limit 5, Darth Ben Valor, Neros Urameshi, and Sharidakan Traquirity (or as David as prefers to be called) (all as vultures)**

**Hathi-Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) (as an Indian Elephant)**

**Hathi's wife-Abby Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) (as an Indian Elephant)**

**Hathi Junior-AJ (Fairly Odd Parents) (as an Indian Elephant)**

**All the other elephants-Hoagie Gillagin, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, KND operatives (Codename: Kids Next Door) (as Indian Elephants)**

**The Village Girl-Haley Long (American Dragon)**

**Whatcha think? All the humanoid characters who play animals are animalized. Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lifting the Curse

**(A/N) Alright, everyone, this is the big climax of the story! Where the curse is lifted! **

* * *

Chapter 8

**Lifting the Curse**

Zero, Stitch, Zim, GIR and the _Invisible Hand _crew were on their way to through the cave of Isla de Muerta and Zero was rather happy with it all. Unlike Stitch…

"No reason to fret," Jet reassured Stitch. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"Actually, no mistakes this time," Oogie Boogie said firmly. "He's only half-Jookiba. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret," Storm shrugged. Both he and Jet began laughing.

"Bird-brains!" Zim snapped at them.

"Uh, why are you and me here again, Zim?" GIR asked him.

"Why becuase...well, um..." Zim began, but then he paused as he realized there was no pacific reason he had decided to come along with GIR, "...D'oh!

* * *

Later, Dash Parr was sent into the cave by himself to negotiate with Zero. He pushed through the crowd of pirates within the cave that held the stone chest of the curse coins. And Captain Chaos Zero was up on that stone stage with Stitch. Zero was ready to slit Stitch's throat with his cutlass sword instead of the same knife from before. His cutlass was modified to cut through any surface; the perfect tool for getting all the blood needed...All of it!

"Excuse me!" Dash shouted as he held up a finger.

"Dash!" Stitch gasped.

"It's not possible…" Zero gasped.

"Not probable, mate" Dash corrected.

"Where's Lilo?" Stitch demanded.

"She's safe," Dash assured him, "just like I promised. She's all set to marry Dib, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really…except for Lilo who is, in fact, a girl."

"Shut it, you!" Zero snapped. "You're next!" He leans in to slit Stitch's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Dash interrupted.

"No, I really think I do," Zero growled.

Dash shrugged, "Your funeral."

Zero leaned in again, ready to slice…but groaned and stood up again. "Why don't I want to be doing it, then?"

"Well, because," Dash pushes The Flying Dutchman's ghostly tail off his shoulder, "the _Dauntless_, pride of the Toon Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you…"

* * *

Outside the cave, Milhouse was sitting in the boat and asked Bart, "Bart, what are we doing here?"

Bart answered, "The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob."

"I know why we're here," Milhouse said. "I mean why aren't we doing what it was, what Mr. Parr said we should do. With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Parr who said it," Dib answered for Bart.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" Milhouse asked, rather confused.

* * *

Inside the cave...

"Just hear me out, mate," Dash tried to strike a deal with Zero. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Mac's your Uncle, Goo's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Hand_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Zero. Savvy?"

Zero gave it some thought, "I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the Trog," Zero gestured to Stitch.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the Trog," Dash waved his hands defensively. Stitch gave him a dirty scowl. "Just not yet…wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Dash scoops up a few medallions from the chest, "after you've killed Dib's men…" He throws them back as he speaks, "every…last…one…"

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" Stitch snapped at Dash. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah" Dash smiled as he nodded, "Life sure blows, don't it?"

"Alright, but I want fifty percent of your plunder," Zero said to Dash.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore."

Zero it some thought and smiled. "We have an accord," Zero and Dash shook hands **(A/N) actually, Zero shook with a claw, but you get the idea).**

"All hands to the boats!" Dash ordered…until he sees Zero look at him in askance. "Apologies. You give the orders."

Zero turned to his crew. "Gents…take a walk." The pirates gave a few chuckles as they began to walk away.

Dash raised an eyebrow. "Not to the boats?"

Jet and Storm were ready to kill some Toon Navy crew members…until Francais stopped them dead in their tracks with one of the parasols those two found earlier and smirked.

"Uh, no! I am not-" Jet was cut off when Francais leaned in threatingly.

"Do it!"

* * *

Later, out in the open ocean, sat the boats of the Toon Navy, ready to strike at any pirate's boats that pass…Of course the pirates weren't in their boats and getting the bejesus blasted out of them…oh no…The cursed pirates were walking on the sea's floor! And with the cloudless sky, their true skeletal/organ zombie forms were shone. They reached the secure lines to the _Dauntless_ and began to climb up to ambush the unknowing soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib and his men were in their boats. They spotted another boat and quickly aimed their guns at the people in the boat…until Dib stopped them. "Hold fire." Inside the boat were two women…or so it seemed…

"This is just like what they do in those cheap comedy sit-coms!" giggled a dress-wearing Storm, as he twirled a parasol at Jet. "'Cept they always get caught. What suckers…"

* * *

On the _Dauntless_, Pleakly walked over to the door of the cabin that Lilo was in. "Lilo? I just want you to know I…uh…I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." As he was talking, Lilo opened the cabin's window and threw a makeshift rope out of it and climbs out into a waiting boat. "But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yin was looking through a spyglass and spots the boat with Storm and Jet. "Yang?" And with the distraction the pirates snuck on ever so quietly.

"Yoo-hoo!" Storm waved to the _Dauntless_.

After awhile of talking, Pleakly realized that Lilo hasn't even spoken. "Lilo? Are you there? Lilo, are you even listening to me?" He enters to cabin and sees the makeshift rope. "Oh, what have you done?" He don't know what she did, but the pirates have slit a random few of the crew's throats.

"Oooh!" Storm waved lady-like.

"Will you stop that?!" Jet snapped. "I already feel like a fool."

"You look nice, though," Storm said nicely.

Jet smiled for a sec…until it dropped and was replaced with a _very _angry look. "I look nice?!" Jet threw away their parasols and began to strangle Storm in a Homer Simpson style. Back on the ship, the soldiers on board spot the two bickering pirates. Jet groaned and tried to shoot them, but just shoot of Donald's hat off. The soldiers turned around and saw the skeletal invading pirates and the fight began…

* * *

Back in the cave, Dash was walking all around the cave examining the treasure mounds. With Plankton, The Flying Dutchman and Oogie Boogie keeping guard if anything goes wrong. Stitch, Zim and GIR were still tied up. "I must admit, Dash," Zero said as he walked over to him, "I thought I had you figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Dash pointed to himself. "Oh, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…" Dash turned to Stitch, "stupid…" Dash quickly pulls a cutlass sword out of Oogie Boogie's scabbord and kicks him into the water. He throws the cutlass sword to Stitch. Stitch cut his binds and then freed Zim and GIR.

"Let's get ready to **RUMBLE!!!" **Zim roared like an announcer at a wrestling arena as mechanical spider legs shot out of his back pack and got into a sword fight with Oogie, who miraculously had a second cutlass sword.

Dash unsheathes his cutlass sword and charges at Zero, but he also quickly draws his cutlass sword and they're fight began. Dash slashed with all his super speed and Zero parries with maleable liquid form, but gave the opportunity for Dash to cut off a bit of Zero's hat. "Haha," Dash laughed.

"Why you-!" Zero yelled as he water puched Dash backwards and slashed at Dash.

Zim pulled out a teeney weeney sword from his back back and tossed it to GIR as The Flying Dutchman swung his sword at him and he parries and, with great strength for such a little robot, pushed him off. "Where did that come from?"

"I've got a lot of things in this back pack, mate" Zim answered simply as he continued his fight with Oogie.

Dash wasn't faring too well against Zero unfortunately. Dash kept trying to stab and slash at Zero, but Zero was able to discombobulate his body into a puddle, slip past Dash, and catch completely off guard. As they blocked each other's blow, the paused as sec and Zero says, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters…" Zero pushed Dash away and Dash scrambles away for a second before returning to the fight by charging at Zero with his super speed.

* * *

On the _Invisible Hand_, Lilo sneaks aboard the ship, with Reuben who she encountered and convinced to help her sees the watchmen…

"What are we doing?" Reuben asked accidentally loudly. Lilo covered his mouth and hissed, "Sssshhh!"

"Right," Anti-Cosmo asked Boba Fett. "What would you pick to eat first?

"I think we should decide now," Boba declares. "Just so we're ready when the time comes."

Lilo and Reuben climbs over the railing on the side of the ship and looks around carefully…

"**BOO!" **Leroy screeches as he pops out of nowhere in his skeletal/organ zombie form. Lilo crossed her arms, started tapping her foot and gave him a look of unimpressed. "Uh oh…"

Just as Anti-Cosmo and Boba were getting ready to eat, they heard a sound. "What the hell was that?" they both asked at the same time. He looked out the side window to see Leroy beaten to a bloody pulp and fell over board. They quickly ran up deck to see who has snuck on board…while Lilo and Reuben hid and rushed down to the brig after they left the hold.

Wormtail96 lifted his head as he heard someone coming down the stairs and sees Lilo! Along with Reuben "It's Lilo!"

* * *

The fight at the _Dauntless _was getting brutal and many soldiers were killed. But that didn't mean they weren't putting up a good fight. Danny uses ecotplasmic energy blasts on Zero's goons while using his flying ability and powers of invisibility and intangibility to do some awesome maneuvering. Raven uses her telekinetic powers to kick serious undead pirate butt and her ability to teleport through shadows for a definite maneuverability advantage over most of Zero's pirates. Sora uses the Keyblade, which has a few attack spells in it for fighting the undead pirates. Yin used 'Yin-Cinerate' and Yang used The Bamboo Sword to fight off the the skeletal pirates. And other crew members such as Cyborg, X-J9, and Starfire also put up a good fight.

Storm and Jet climbed board as well and started load the cannons. One soldier crawled over to the ships bell and starts to ring it.

Dib turned around as he heard the belling ringing. "Make for the ship! Move!"

Unfortunately, the pirates loaded up the cannons and started to shoot at them!!!

Pleakly was hiding from the pirates in the cabin. As Pleakly looked out the door's window, he was spotted by pirate! "AHHH!!!" Pleakly screamed as he dove away from the door as the pirate broke the window with his arm and tried to kill him. Pleakly screamed and wacked the arm repeatedly with a broom he found next to the window. The arm broke off and Pleakly sighed thankfully…until the arm now tried to strangle him!

* * *

Back in the cave, Dash and Zero were fighting fiercely, not letting up and inch…until Zero used Chaos Strike to blast Dash, which made him fell over. "You can't beat me, Dash." Dash dodges a few of Zero's strikes, and then impales Zero. Since Zero couldn't die, he sighed. He pulls out the sword and stabs Dash!

Zim, GIR, and Stitch cringed at this, "Oooooh!"

"Oh, the Pain! Oh, the suffering of it all!" Dash exclaimed dramatically…until he staggers backwards into the light of the moon that was shone through on of the cave's holes. Dash's skin disappeared and that remained was him as a skeleton/organ zombie. Dash gave himself a look over. "That's interesting…" Everyone stopped their fighting to stare in awe at Dash. Dash reaches into his pocket and reveals that he had…a Chaos medallion! Stitch knew it must have been when he took a handful of the medallions from the negotiation and returned all of them to the chest…well…almost all of them. "I couldn't resist, mate," Dash sneered to Zero. Zero scowled and threw some coins at him and blinds him and charged, but Dash parried and attacked as well.

GIR was actually a pretty good swordsman! He held his own pretty well against Flying Dutchman (which was pretty difficult, considering the size difference), until he tripped over and the Dutchman stood…how do ghost stand? Over GIR with his sword raised. GIR screamed and quickly covered her eyes with her arm. Zim saw this.

"Hey, Greeny!" Zim yelled, "Leave that Tin-can alone!"

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, ya little E.T. wannabe?" Flying Dutchman mocked.

Zim then, with all his concentration, made a few hundred weapons (E.g. plasma cannons, electronic vines, electronic spider-legs etc) shoot out of his back pack, with perfect control.

"About bloody time you learned how to work that thing!" Dash shouted as he blocked another of Zero's relentless attacks and headbutted him back.

Zim charged at top speed at Flying Dutchman and slashed at him with his electronic vines and sent him flying away.

"YOU SAVED ME!!!" GIR squeeled stupidly in delight.

"Yeah, yeah. But I swear this is the first AND last time" Zim told him sternly.

* * *

Back on the _Dauntless_, Pleakly kept on whacking the arm to kill it. When it stopped moving, Pleakly sighed as he picked up…until it came back to life and tried to strangle him! He quickly dropped into a drawer on a table and kept it locked. He sighed with relief as he leaned down…till the table started shaking! "Why me?! Why me?!" Pleakly questioned his life in disaray.

* * *

Back in the cave, Plankton charged at Stitch with his cutlass sword, but he jumped out of the way and accidentally impaled Oogie, who was behind Stitch. Angrily, Oogie stabbed Plankton in his big eye. They both turn to Stitch, pull out their cutlass swords and started chasing him! 

Dash and Zero just kept fighting, even though it was pointless. Becuase if neither of them could die, how could either of them win the duel? "So what now, Dash Parr?" Zero asked as they stopped fighting for a brief moment. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender," Dash suggested smugly as they then continued the fight.

On the _Invisible Hand, _Anti-Cosmo and Boba Fett were keeping their eyes out for anything as they both walked around the deck. Boba Fett tapped Anti-Cosmo in the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Look," Boba Fett groaned. Anti-Cosmo turned around, just as a longboat on ropes swung at them and sent them flying out to sea.

Lilo and the rest of the crew began fighting off a few of the undead pirates still on the ship. They picked each one up and thre him off into the sea. **(A/N) Sorry I can't be descriptive). **After the fight, Angel was now giving Reuben the eye, which he gave back as well. Lilo and the rest of the crew cheered for their minor victory. "All of you with me," Lilo ordered as she ran to the boat and grabbed one of its ropes. "Stitch and GIR are still in that cave and we must save them. Ready? And heave!" After her first pull, she realized she was the only one pulling. She turned and saw the rest of them (with Reuben having his arm around Angel) with awkward looks on their faces. "Hey, I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm," Waffle declared on top of NL's shoulder.

"NL is right," Wormtail96 said. "We've got the _Invisible Hand_."

"And what about Dash? And Zim too?" Lilo questioned their loyalties. "You're just going to leave them?"

"Yeah, but Dash owes us a ship," Omi declared.

"And heck, I'm staying with Angel-face, here!" Reuben said, smiling to Angel. He didn't care if he had to become a pirate, he wanted to stay with Angel!

"And there _is_ the Code to consider," Eddy added, and a few other members of the crew nodded in agreement.

"The Code?" Lilo whispered. She then screamed at the very top off her lungs, "You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules! For crying out loud, they're more like guidelines anyway!" The crew looked uncertain with each other as they made their final decision…

"Bloody pirates," Lilo growled as she rowed her longboat to the cave alone.

"Jet?" Storm tapped Jet's shoulder.

"What?" Jet snapped.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Storm points to the _Invisible Hand_ that's sailing away.

"They're stealing our ship!" Jet yelled.

"Bloody pirates!" Storm yelled angrilly, but also stupidly.

Finally, Dib's boats reached the ship and they climbed aboard to fight of the invading pirates. Bart and Milhouse stared at the blood bath before them. They looked at each other, nodded, and shook each others hands bravely. The pulled out their weapons and roared their battle cries as they ran into battle. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Storm was shooting everything in sight with his blaster, until his wooden eye pops out. "Ah, me eye!" Storm dove down to try and locate it.

* * *

Back in the cave, Plankton grew impatient and decided to start lighting his bombs again and tossed them at Stitch. Stitch barely jumped out of the way as the bombs blew treasure everywhere. Stitch was on the ground, a little singed and Plankton stood over him with his sword drawn. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Do you like pain?" Lilo hammered Plankton flat with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset." Lilo helps Stitch up and sees Dash as a skeleton/organ zombie as he fights Zero. "Okay...whose side is Dash on?" Lilo asked, exasperated.

"At the moment?" Stitch joked. They got back to the fight with Zim and GIR. Zim shot a blast of plasma out of his plasma cannon and blasted Oogie upwards into the air and he landed on Plankton, who groaned, "Oh, boy" as he was flattened again. GIR swung his sword and knocked Flying Dutchman to the other two pirates. Stitch and Lilo, together, stabbed their heavy staff at the three, stringing them together.

"Oh, now really! this supposed to be a Wormtail96 fic, here!" Oogie growled as he look at his, The Flying Dutchman, and Plankton's current positions.

Stitch snickered as he picked up one of Plankton's lit bombs and sticks it into Plankton's skeletal chest. The four heroes pushed them out of the moonlight and they became solid again.

Plankton tried to get rid of the bomb, but it was fruitless. "No fair," he moaned as it went off, blowing the three pirates into burnt separate pieces.

Dash and Zero stopped for another second to see the bomb go off. Growing tired, Dash grabbed his medallion and used his cutlass sword to cut hand to bleed on the coin and he tosses it to Stitch. Zero, irritably, and barely even looking, quickly pulled out his blaster and aims pistol at Lilo…but Dash shoots him with his only shot in his blaster, while Zero was looking at Lilo.

Zero laughs, "Three years you have carried that pistol, and now you have just wasted your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Stitch assured him…Stitch held up Leroy's sword which could also pierce through any surface that Lilo swipped off Leroy. He then drops both his magenta and Dash's human blood covered medallions into the chest…

There was a great silence…and a certain feeling in the air was being lifted…as if some terrible storm has ended…

Chaos Zero drops his sword and looks down at the metallic mauve blood spreading from his bullet wound. He then looked at up at his and saw the damage was spreading up to his visible brain. He then looked weak, "I feel…" Zero whispered, "…cold." Zero fall dead as an orange rolled from his hand…

The curse has been lifted...

* * *

On board the _Dauntless_; the pirates stopped their attack as they realized they were human again. Francais groaned, "I hate you..." as he suddenly fall dead after being run through by Dib. The pirates gasped as they started up to the sky and saw that the moon was definitely shining down upon them. They knew it was over. They dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Storm finally gets his wooden eye back and places it back in. Jet gulps as Bart and Milhouse pointed their rifles at them, "Parley?"

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," Dib smiled.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" the soldiers cheered.

Pleakly looked into the drawer after the table stopped shaking, but quickly closes it in disgust and plugs his nose. "Pe yew!" He walked outside and saw that they have won. "Huzzah!" he cheered even though he didn't do anything. Pleakly slugged Kevin in the soldier mockingly, and Kevin then tried to launch at him. But Gantu and Danny held him back, and Pleakly yelped while jumping back.

* * *

Back in the cave, Stuch and Lilo stared into each others eyes a bit before Lilo said, "We should return to the _Dauntless_."

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Stitch said sadly. Lilo frowned sadly as she walked with GIR out of the cave.

Dash staggers over to Stitch, covered in jewels, necklaces and carrying a chest. And top it all off, he was wearing a crown. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…" Dash sighed at the romantic-less life of Stitch, "_That _was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship…"

* * *

Dash, Stitch, Lilo, Zim and GIR were back in the boat as they rowed to the _Dauntless_. "I'm sorry, Dash," Lilo apologized, knowing full well how he was feeling.

"They done what's right by them," Dash sighed. "Can't expect more than that…" he then grumbled, "...Those bloody pirates..."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Wormtail96: Well, the curse has been lifted, Zero's dead (For at least this story, winks at reader), and the good guys have won!

Dash: Yeeeeaaaahhh...but me and Zim are gonna be dead.

Zim: Not yet……yeah…we're dead.

Wormtail96: Don't lose all hope yet, guys. (winks at Lilo, Stitch, and GIR, who wink back). Who knows, things might turn around for the best in the next chapter...

(Dash and Zim look at each other with confused faces).

Wormtail96: (To readers) Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9: Bring Me That Horizon

**Chapter 9**

**Bring Me That Horizon...**

Everyone was back in Toon Royal. The pirates were in jail, Lilo was set to marry Commodore Dib, Stitch was being emo, and Dash and Zim were scheduled for a hanging.

Everyone was out at the gallows, and Dashiel (Who also had leg irons) and Zim stood on the stage with an official executioner named Pete **(A/N) You know, from Disney, and wearing his _Kingdome Hearts _attire) **. He was reading a proclamation from a roll of parchment. "Dashiel Robert Parr, be it known that you have…"

"Captain," Dash muttered in annoyance. "Captain Dash Parr."

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…

Stitch was in an outfit that many would mistake for a Musketeers outfit, complete with fancy feather hat. He made his way through the crowd to another stage that Lilo, GIR, Pleakly and Dib stood upon, wearing the same clothes they wore at the beginning of this story.

"This is wrong," Lilo stated, upset.

"Commodore Dib is bound by the law," Pleakly told her. "As are we all."

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of Toon England…" Pete continued to read the proclamation.

"Ah, yeah," Dash chuckled to himself as Zim elbowed him gently. They both remembered that adventure well.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

A certain Grey dumb-looking cat climbed over the wall and chuckled a bit as his drool dropped on top of Milhouse's head. And Stitch saw that grey cat…"Governor Pleakly," Stitch bowed before Pleakly. "Commodore," Stitch nodded to Dib, who nodded back. "GIR," Stitch nodded to GIR as well. "Lilo," Stitch whispered to her as he spoke to her, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you……" LIlo took a deep breath. "…I love you." The three on the stage turned to her as Lilo seemed to be holding her breath. Stitch walks away just as the nooses are put around Zim and Dash's necks.

Lilo sees that Stitch was now pushing people out of the way to get to the gallows. "I can't breathe," Lilo lies as she falls backwards

"Lilo!" Pleakly gasped as he and Dib tended to her, while GIR kept watching where Stitch was going.

"Move!" Stitch roared as he draws his sword and throws it as Pete pulls the lever to the trapdoor and Dash and Zim falls through. Lilo springs back to life to see what has happened. The sword was sticking in the wooden trapdoor and Dash and Zim were using that as foothold to save their lives. Stitch fights to the gallows and there cuts them free. Pete growls and swings his axe at Stitch, but Stitch quickly unleashes his extra body parts and parries with his extra sword. Stitch then snapped those leg irons like a dry pasta noodle with his strength so he could run. The three ran off the stage and Dash tosses a rope to Stitch as the run pass a group of guards. The guard got caught between them and they were tied together.

"Hey guys, we're right by the docks. I could throw you as hard as I can, which SHOULD be far enough for Dash's super-speed to be given a chance to get you, Dash, and you, Zim, the rest of the way to the nearest row boat" Stitch explained, as they fought their way throught the crowd of guards". He then points to a few row boats near by.

"Uh, Stitch..." Zim said, pointing in the direction of the row boats. Raven's telekinesis and Danny's ectoplasmic blasts had foiled this effort by blowing the row boats to smitherines!

"Ah, crud..." they all groaned as they continued.

The three fight all the way up to a tower, exactly the area where Lilo fell off of…where they are surrounded by Dib's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," Dib spoke to Stitch, "but honestly, not from you."

"On our return to Toon Royal," Pleaky says as he walks over with Lilo and GIR. "I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? For crying out loud, Stitch! They're pirates!"

"And good men," Stitch declared. Zim points to himself proudly and mouths, "That's me." Dash then punches him in the shoulder. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it…I mean, hey, at least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Jookiba," Dib snapped.

"Oh, I've far from forgoten my place, Dib. It's right here…" Stitch stood-up boldly to him, "between you and Dash."

"As it's also mine," Lilo declared as she stood with Stitch.

"Ah, what the heck," GIR groaned tiredly, as she stood next to Zim, "So is mine."

"Lilo!" Pleakly exclaimed. "Lower your weapons," he ordered the guard. "For goodness' sake put them down!" The guards then, reluctantly, lowered their weapons.

"So, I take it, this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Dib said sadly to Lilo.

"It is, Dib" Lilo nodded bravely.

Dash looks up and notices the grey cat. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this!" He turns to Governor Pleakly. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" Pleakly groans under his breath. Dash then turns to DIb. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that" Dib irritably rolled his eyes, "Lilo…" Dash turns to her next, "it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Lilo scoffed at this in disgust. He looked at GIR, "Tin-man, you are one looney mate" GIR just nodded dunbly. To Stitch, "Stitch…nice hat." Dash hopped onto the ledge. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Dash accidentally fell over into the water, "...D'oh!" they heard exclaim as he fell.

"Looks like it's my turn," Zim laughed as he ran over to the ledge.

"Wait!" GIR ran over to him and gave him a big hug on his huge head, "I'll miss ya, man!"

"Get off of me, you freak!" Zim exclaimes, as he threw GIR off of his head, before falling backwards into the water as well.

"Idiots," Yang scoffed. "They have nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!" Ying shouted as she pointed out to sea to show that the _Invisible Hand_ was sailing over to rescue the two pirates!

"What's your plan of action?" Bart asked Dib. "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion," Pleakly says wisely, "pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Dib sighed, "Mr. Jookiba."

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Stitch said as he awaited his sentence.

Dib unsheathes his sword from his scabbord as he admires it. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Stitch said graciously.

"Commodore!" Ying and Yang asked. "What about Parr?"

Dib gave it some thought, "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Dib leaves with the soldiers.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Pleakly asks Lilo. "After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No," Lilo smiles as she takes off Stitch's doofy hat. "He's a pirate." Lilo and Stitch smile to each other as they came together and kissed.

"Aaaawwww!" GIR sighed emotionally.

* * *

A rope was tossed to Dash and Zim and they were pulled aboard the _Invisible Hand_ in the coolest fashion. Dash turned to Eddy and Wormtail96, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," Wormtail96 smiled kindly as he helps the two up. Eddy nodded.

NL and Waffle hands him his hat, "Thank you," Dash nodded to him.

"Captain Parr," June says as she walks over to him and puts his coat around his shoulders. "…the _Invisible Hand_ is yours."

Dash just couldn't believe what he heard. He walks over to the helm and looks around fondly…until he stopped that sappy moment. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

"Sigh" Zim sighed irritably, actually saying the word. He then shot electronic spier-legs from out of his back pack and used them to climb to the mast to free the sails.

"Now…" Dash stares out at sea, "bring me that horizon." Dash starts to hum a certain tune and takes out his compass. "And really bad eggs…" Dash sang thoughtfully. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

* * *

**_THE END..._**

Back at Isla de Muerta, Leroy emerges from the water and scampers over to the chest with the Aztec gold. He takes one of the medallions; the moonlight shows the little skeletal alien and screeched, **"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!!!"

* * *

**

**_REAL THE END!

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:**

Wormtail96: Well, Another Great parody, done and dusted!

Dash: Remember, Wormtail96...the sequal...

Wormtail96: I know, I know. But that won't be for a long time yet. There is _Anti-Toons_ and my _Jungle Book _parody.

Stitch: Yeah, can't forget them!

Lilo: So who are you planning on using for your _Jungle Book _cast?

Wormtail96: Well, I'm sure you've all seen the planned cast back in the last chapter. But that is only a plan, of course. I might change a few. (To readers) Please make sure you give your suggestions for the cast in your reviews. But I do plan on keeping Ying and Yang as King Louie. If you guys don't mind, that is.

Any ideas are welcome! Also, I'll need some suggestions for Becket for this sequal. Someone between 10-15 years of age, you know.

Anyway, that's all I needed to mention. Read and Review! As I have put alot of effort into this fic!


End file.
